Child of War
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Naruto had been pretending to be the goofy kid everyone knows. Hinata found out, and Naruto finds himself slowly falling for her. They end up having a secret relationship that crossed the line of love and friendship. Naruto sacrificed himself to win the 4th Shinobi war but a new secret unfolds. Hinata's pregnant? Who's the father? And who is the mysterious Etsuo after their child?
1. 1 - Sadness and relief

**I decided to rewrite it, because I really hate my English and how I developed this story, and mostly because I already forgot how the story had gone and it's been a "YEAR" and a half since I updated. And I'm sorry for that, but I have no regrets. Writers block is a pain. :D**

**Please understand that the following changes made are for the necessity of the story. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Sadness and Relief **

A relationship can go a long distance as long as you are able to maintain it. Along the way, you have to make sacrifices of your own, to keep the relationship going. This begins with Hinata and Naruto's _one-sided _relationship.

Or so called…

Old secrets are revealed, and new ones unfold.

Love can be told in more ways than one, not just by mere words but also by actions. Words are a source of misunderstanding between couples and that can further worsen your situation.

There are types of love shared by a couple.

First could be filled with happiness and some are filled with agony and despair. There exists, one-sided love, and that goes for our main couple, but is that really the truth? There are dangers that lie in secrets untold, and a single slip up can cause more than one reaction.

It began in the Academy where Hinata fell in love with him. She blushed when she saw her crush enter the classroom with a smile glued to his face. She began to hide her eyes and fiddle with her fingers as he drew near.

She heard a shout coming from the "Inuzuka" kid and raised her head; from there she watched a scene unfold.

Another fight.

"_Oh no, not again." _Hinata thought.

"Say it to my face!" Kiba shouted. "You're so annoying!"

"Look who's talking, dog breath!"

Kiba had Naruto up against the wall and was holding Naruto's collar. Hinata squeaked in fear as she peeked through thin fingers, watching in horror.

There were times like these where Naruto and some kids would start a fight. People insult Naruto or even pretend that he doesn't exist, it's usually the cause of why fights ensue and how it aggravates the blonde further.

"It doesn't matter what people think of me or what they expect me to be!" Naruto shouts. "It only matters what I do and who I am, that I can prove you wrong."

Naruto's words made Hinata flinch and she could remember days where he said the same things, only in different words, but they all held the same meaning. _"If I haven't given up on this, why would I give up on myself?" _And he was going to prove them wrong.

Sasuke, who was always liked, usually watched while the fangirls who were _Ino _and _Sakura, _stood behind him; eyes hungry for him.

Shikamaru, who was too lazy to interrupt, sat at the back, with Chouji eating next to him. Shino, the person no one wants to sit with because of his bugs, cared less as Kiba pushed Naruto, dumping water from the vase on him.

Kiba laughed, and soon, everyone joined in.

"What kind of a Hokage can you be if you can't even defend yourself from me?" Kiba sneered, as the bratty kid he is. "This only proves that you're worthless and you have no friends!"

Kiba walked away and went back to his seat right next to Hinata, averting his attention to the window. Hinata watched with a frown as Naruto stood up to dry himself.

Why is it always like this?

Naruto would never do anything to harm anyone, and yet everyone was against him.

They both caught each other looking, and Hinata turned away just as Naruto frowned.

"_Everyone is the same." _Naruto thought, as he heard the laughter echoing in his mind. They all despised him. _"And that shy girl doesn't even talk. There's no use pretending anymore, No use in making everyone believe I can make a difference." _

The door opened to reveal Iruka Umino, their Sensei. He stopped and saw Naruto dripping wet and the classroom went silent as he demanded answers. Naruto told him that Kiba dumped water on him from the flower vase but Inuzuka protested and lied that he had nothing to do with it.

The Class began to protest as well, backing up claims that it was Naruto who was lying. Naruto was sent out of class, and he obeyed without protest, and he could hear the silent snickers of his annoying classmates.

Recess came and all the children went out to play, one kid was left behind all the rest. And it was the _Hyuuga_ girl.

Naruto noticed that she was all alone, no confidence whatsoever and no real friends that she could call her own, not so much as having a goal and also bullied by the bigger kids. In the midst of his thoughts, he barely noticed that the girl had walked a leap of courage and stood in front of him, turning red.

"What?" Naruto casually questioned.

"N-naruto-kun." She quietly spoke, handing him the towel. "You should dry yourself off. Y-you might c-catch a cold."

"Oh." Naruto shockingly took the towel and brought it to his face. "Thanks."

He began to dry himself as a smile crept to his face. _"It smells like lavender." _ Maybe making friends wasn't as difficult as he initially thought; maybe life was testing him on who his real friends were supposed to be.

Maybe he was wrong about her; maybe she wasn't so timid after all. Making friends with her could change both of them. That seemed like a good plan. When he was finished drying his hair and face, he wrapped the towel on his neck and smiled.

"I'll bring your towel back tomorrow at school." He reached out to shake hands with hers. "It would be bad if I gave it to you without washing it. It's yours after all."

"Oh, I—" Hinata blushed, nodding at him as she took his hand.

Hinata was pulled from behind with her hair as three older kids smirked, pushing her to the ground as Naruto watched in horror.

"Hey Hyuuga, you still need to apologize for what you did." The first one shouted. "You just ran! That's what you get for bumping into us three and making us look like dirt because of your status in the Shinobi world!"

"Yeah! Being all high and noble!" The second and third sneered. "You act thought but you can't even fight for yourself. Now apologize!"

"I— I'm so-" Hinata trembled.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't have to apologize." Naruto fisted one of them and pushed them back. "She's not that kind of person."

"Why isn't it the demon talking!?" The first kid laughed. "My mom told me about how I should stay away from you; she always referred to you as a demon. Why is that?"

The bell rang and the three kids vowed they'd be back to finish the job and they did. As Naruto was about to head home, he heard shouting and a familiar cry. Hinata on her knees as the three kids pulled at her hair and demanded the apology. Naruto fought them, but failed as an adult or rather, Hinata's guardian "Kou" scared the three away.

Hinata's view about Naruto drastically changed and therefore the crush she had on Naruto, it appeared stronger than she thought.

It was the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Nobody knew that Naruto was done with making everyone believe.

He hated people, he continued to hate them, but he just couldn't stop pretending that he was fine. As time passed by in the Academy days, the pain was kept buried. He had lists in his head of who he wanted to hurt, and those who have caused him pain.

And yet here he still was… pretending to be stupid.

Pretending to someone that's care-free and hated but Naruto didn't care. He read books secretly; he planned things and pretended to make them seem it was an accident.

No one knew who he really was.

The end of the Academy days was the day where they all end up graduating from being young learners to Ninja's in training. Naruto's only downfall was the bunshin but now that he had an ace up his sleeve, he'd have to keep it to himself. And occasionally mess up just for the fun of it.

Eventually, they all passed and they were shocked that even Naruto passed.

How could the dead-last even pass?

"_Idiots." _ Naruto thought as he got to his seat. _"They don't know who I really am, yet they judge me so easily as if they know me. It's stupid."_

And now, it has begun. Naruto smiled as they announced the teams, and yet deep inside, he really hated everyone in the room, except Hinata.

"_Please let me be on the team with Hinata." _He thought, grinning on the outside but sulking on the inside.

Hinata was hoping she would be paired with Naruto, how things would be different if they did. She played with her fingers, wondering who she would be paired up with. It would be a dream come true if it was Naruto, and she wouldn't be alone anymore.

She waited eagerly on what the future held for her, desperate to get a good team.

Iruka announced team 8, her heard skipped a beat. This was it. The moment they all waited for, Hinata's heart pounced as her name was called and it died down when she heard the rest of her team.

"_No, Naruto-kun." _She disappointingly sighed. _"Well, at least I have a good team. Kiba though, he hurt Naruto a lot, maybe we can be good friends and Shino, he doesn't talk much but I hope we're a good match." _

Hinata smiled, maybe being apart from him wasn't so bad after all.

They get to meet new people.

Naruto smiled genuinely this time; glad that he could be part of something he always wanted despite the people trying to ruin his dreams.

Naruto noticed the glances Hinata made towards his direction, and he did his best to pretend to ignore it. It would do them no good to try and flirt their way through with glances, and Naruto almost laughed at the idea of it.

It's so stupid, just like the rest of this class.

Naruto's excitement died down especially when he heard Hinata was going to be in someone else's team, and it was that "Inuzuka" kid too.

He acted dumb, not noticing Hinata's feelings for him, and ignored her, all to save her from himself. He didn't want her to get involved with the Kyuubi.

And yes, he knows.

All the adults knew, except the younger generation, who knew so little and was too blind to see.

It was his burden to bear, and it was another sacrifice in love and friendship that he had to carry. When he was called, he smiled, and when Sakura was called, he felt the world wither and die.

"_Oh God, no." _He thought deep inside. _"Not the fangirl. And I'm pretty sure I know who's going to follow into this team." _

He swallowed his pride and stood up screaming his happiness…

"YES! In your faces! I have Sakura-chan on my team!" _How painful those words sounded. _"Ha. Ha. HA!"

Everyone thinks that he's really enamored with her when deep inside, he really wanted to kill something to make up for the embarrassment of what he did.

"_Great, I really hate calling one of Sasuke's fangirls like this, but there's no other way. I have to live up to whatever I put myself into." _

It was his decision, and a stupid one at that, to _pretend_ to love the bubblegum haired girl in order to protect the one person he really seemed to care about.

People may think it's just childish admiration, and that he was too young to know what true love was, but the bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't something he could simply push away.

Hinata's heart felt like it was crushed when she found out that Naruto loved someone else, especially Sakura. She would change that, she vowed she would get better, and here's to her beginning to change her way as well.

It may be one-sided, but she would make a difference.

Naruto noticed the determination on Hinata's face, and Naruto could feel the aura surrounding her and it was scary.

"_Sorry Hinata." _Naruto frowned inwardly. _"We both have to endure this, I don't like it but I guess everything has to tread on a different path. I don't want to hurt you, but by not doing that, I'm still giving you pain and I'm sorry." _

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

(Meeting the Team.)

Naruto was severely pissed, he hated his team and he hated his new Sensei. Naruto dug up some information on him and knew this was bound to happen, but now that he was enduring the tardiness of his teacher, ohh how he wanted to burn something.

"_Out of all the people, it has to be these two." _Naruto glowered inwardly. _"I mean seriously, who would put an annoying- bossy fangirl, a stuck up Uchiha and a deadly dead-last kid." _

When Kakashi finally came up, Naruto's initially thoughts were annoyance and just pure hatred for all of them.

"I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my dream- I have a few hobbies." Kakashi's introduction wasn't that informative but Naruto could care less.

Naruto investigated who Kakashi was and he was a ranked nin, was an ANBU and was a skilled Jounin.

Then there were his teammates…

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and my dream is… my hobbies are… my likes are… and my dislike is Naruto!"

"_You're not the only one who hates someone." _Naruto pouted, seriously wanting to cut her pink hair and feed it to her. _"I'm stuck with haters."_

Naruto wanted to sulk in a corner as he listened to Sakura practically drooling and wiggling on her seat in pure fangirl mode, while Sasuke brooded about killing someone, which Naruto figured was probably his brother.

"_My turn, oh great, another need to lie." _Naruto thought bitterly, as he caught the attention of his new team.

There he lied through his teeth, pretty pissed that he was that good of an actor that nobody could noticed he was pretending to be someone he's not.

Who would be that happy when everyone towered down on him like bricks falling from the wall?

Nobody is that gleefully stupid, to act like nothing was wrong.

And yet, people believe him.

"Meet me in the training grounds, run along."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

(Chunin Exams – First Test)

Naruto really hated Kakashi, because the training they had was stupid and a little helpful. Only just a little, but Naruto was still glad that he could bump up in his status if it ever occurred.

"_Here it is, the next step further." _Naruto took a deep breath.

He was worried for his so called friends, especially Hinata. They've been through a lot to get to the Chunin Exams, they've fought so many already and yet it wasn't enough.

First of all, he knew that Sasuke would pull through and won't back down from a fight, and Sakura would have most likely followed the Uchiha and himself so she wouldn't look so weak.

Hinata on the other hand seemed to have gained enough courage to fight back and that was at least improvement. Naruto shouldn't doubt her and he knew that but he couldn't help it. He would just have to watch from afar, to keep her safe.

He's been learning quite a lot of things in scrolls, and managed to use Transformation Jutsu to fool the people in the library so he could get more information. Not only that but he's used the Transformation Jutsu on countless other things, like buying the groceries and new clothes.

He wasn't about to wear Orange all the time, that was just stupid.

His color was more Red and black, because it matches him just fine. So he wore those whenever he was in his apartment. He's also used other illusions to keep his house dirty, whenever he had guests, but when he was alone, the apartment was practically spotless.

"Well, we've done it." Sakura smiled. "We're here."

"Hmm…" Sasuke smirked, not allowing it to swallow his pride.

"_Let's just hope the first exam isn't much of a bother." _He grunted, early morning pains spread quickly when he saw the others.

It was time to pretend to be that goofy, stupid, orange loving idiot that everyone knew.

"YOOOSSHH!" He shouted, painfully ringing in his ears. "We're HERE! We're so awesome!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura socked him on the head and proceeded to follow Sasuke inside.

"_Here goes nothing." _Naruto sulked.

Exams began and Naruto was panicking, he wasn't prepared for a written exam. He's always failed those and even if he studied hard enough, he still didn't know where to begin.

Answering would let others know that he's not so _dead-last. _

Not answering would just render him incapable of passing through, or at least that's until he figured out the point of the exam.

"_Now that I think about it." _Naruto pondered for a moment. _"Nobody really taught me in the Academy; it was always me learning by myself." _

He glanced at Hinata, who was sitting next to him, looking calm and collected. She must think him so stupid that he can't answer the question, the point was cheating and he knew that but how was he supposed to cheat without getting caught.

"_So annoying, I hate this." _Naruto thought. _"Nobody taught me anything and it's hard enough to teach myself something new if nobody is going to offer anything new." _

Tension began to build up.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, pushing the paper towards him."

Tension began to build up.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, pushing the paper towards him. "Y-you can c-copy mine."

Naruto felt an arrow hit his heart; she would go through all the trouble just to help him? He smiled and shook his head, he wasn't going to let her get caught and he wasn't about to look so heartless and stupid in front of her either.

"Sorry, Hinata." He whispered back. "I'm not going to copy; I'm going to finish this exam without cheating. I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"Okay." Hinata smiled at him, staring back at her paper.

Naruto seems so different and so mature when he said that, maybe there was something he was hiding and that was it. Hinata tried to ponder on the situation, he usually snuck a glance at Naruto in classes or whenever they meet at a road and it was all the same.

There's always a brief moment when Naruto isn't that goofy kid.

And Hinata found herself, liking the idea of getting deeper into Naruto's life, because she wants to be. She wanted to exploit it and she wanted to be there for him when it happens, and that Naruto would soon know that she was always by his side.

"_One day." _She smiled, confident of her answers.

"_Ahhh, you idiot." _ Naruto mentally slapped himself. _"You could have said other stuff, oh well, it's done and over with." _

Ibiki made his last statements to scare everyone.

"_That's so lame." _Naruto chuckled inwardly. _"People fall for that." _

"There's a tenth question that everyone needs to answer correctly. If you wish to take it, you may, but if you don't then you are free to leave by raising your hand."

Ibiki smirked, loving the confused faces of the genins.

"It is to determine whether you are capable of being called a chunin, and if not you are staying a genin and will take the chunin in another year. Rules are, do not take the tenth question, you and all your teammates are eliminated. Get the wrong answer and you stay a genin forever. You may leave if you want, by raising your hand."

A lot of people raised their hands.

And Naruto was shocked when she saw Hinata freaked out, carefully raising her own. Naruto had to think of something fast and when he did, he was also shocked by the outcome.

"That stupid tenth question isn't going to scare me!" He stood up. "I'll stay genin if I have to and never become chunin, but I'll be the greatest genin alive! So hit me with your best shot!"

He sat down, out of breath.

"_That moron." _Sakura thought, smiling. _"Look at what you did, everyone else stayed." _

"The idiot." Sasuke mumbled. "Here I thought I was going to kill him if he raised his hand."

Naruto glanced at Hinata and mumbled to her. "Don't do that again, have some confidence. I think I have enough to share." He grinned at her and it caused her to turn red and look away, smiling happily.

"_Thank you, Naruto-kun." _Hinata giggled silently.

Looks like it was true, Naruto was keeping a secret and Hinata was slowly unraveling it. Naruto isn't stupid as everyone believes he is. Hinata knows that Naruto has a heart, a brain and everything else in-between.

They just have to dig deep.

"_That was so embarrassing." _ Naruto could feel himself flinching. _"There's no choice, I had to do it or else, Hinata won't be the ninja she's destined to be. Gaahh! That was still so embarrassing!" _

Naruto began to sulk, hiding it behind his grinning face, but Hinata could see it. He could see the embarrassment Naruto had to put through for her.

And there on forward, she was slowly falling for him over again.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

They passed the first exam and soon, the window blasted open and a really tough scary looking woman began to relay the instructions to the next exam.

"_Great, as if the first one wasn't enough." _Naruto's eyes twitched.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

(Chunin Exams – Second Test, the forest of death and Prelims)

The instructions were clear as broad daylight. They had 5 days to get a scroll from the other team. _Heaven Scrolls_ need to get an _Earth scroll_ and vice versa. Everyone is the enemy, people can team up if they want and there are no other rules.

"_Oh great, we have to sign death contracts so they won't be held responsible." _Naruto signed through the paper without care. _"At least it'll lessen the competition." _

People die eventually, so Naruto doesn't really hold it responsible to care.

The exam was terrifying, even he had to admit. He can't use the techniques he's learned on his own, even in near death situations, it would ruin the image of a brainless idiot he was pretending to be.

All that Naruto was worried about was the safety of Hinata and his teammates. He wasn't really worried about them, he still disliked them with a passion, but he had a goal and they were part of that goal.

He couldn't proceed to the next level without them.

"_If Kiba and Shino lets Hinata get hurt, I'll kill them myself." _Naruto glared as he jumped from tree to tree.

Orochimaru attacked them and Sasuke eventually got his _hickey_, or at least that's what Naruto wants to call it.

"_Well, at least we managed to pass through." _Naruto shrugged, looking at his teammates.

Sakura was so shaken up and Sasuke, he was also in bad shape but they managed to get through and that was enough for Naruto.

The third Hokage spoke up and told them about the prelims that needed to happen as soon as possible to eliminate the competition.

Sasuke Vs. Dosu.

Naruto watched in silence, calculating and still managing to look stupid as he was supposed to. He pretended to be shocked just like the others but Sasuke's moves were predictable and the idiot won so there wasn't a problem.

The others fought as well and he found himself bored with every single one.

He could see Hinata fidgeting on his left, and he wanted to comfort her, but it was probably best if he stayed away from her.

"_No use doing anything at this point." _Naruto thought. _"It's bad enough as it is." _

Naruto vs. Kiba.

This was going to be an easy match of revenge.

He had the stage planned out. Before the match, he took something from his weapons pouch and placed it on one of his back pockets. Something he made before the second exam.

It was a stinky gas bomb he made at home, using old cups of ramen and milk.

"I can already smell your defeat, Uzumaki!" Kiba shouted confidently.

_"That's not the only smell you're going to get." _Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. _"Seriously, If only it was really easy but no, I have to go through all of this crap." _

"G-good Luck, Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted from above, with enough courage.

"Funny." Naruto laughed. "Even your teammate seems to be cheering me on. You must have done something bad to earn a dislike."

"Hinata!" Kiba angrily bit back. "You're supposed to cheer me on! We're teammates."

"Uumm… s-so-sorry." Hinata looked at him, whispering faintly. "Go-good luck to you too Kiba-kun."

"That's more like it! ALRIGHT!"

Kiba's smell was uniquely strong, like the other Inuzuka's and he needed to counter that. He made clumsy movements which were technically his brainless fighting style and ohhh, how he wanted to do more.

He wanted to use his Shuriken techniques, a few tactical movements, some combat styles and just go all out.

But No… he can't do that.

It was too revealing.

He released the stinky bomb he had in his back pocket and made a bad impression on his face to make it look like it came from him and boy was everyone dumbfounded and disgusted.

He didn't care, save the embarrassment for later.

He did the technique he copied from Sasuke using his clones and shouted. "U-Z-U-M-A-K-I-" And the original shouted. "Naruto RENDAN!"

The final blow knocked Kiba out and he would have won if he used his other techniques but oh well. The medics cleared Kiba off the stage and Naruto triumphantly accepted his embarrassing victory and went back up on the platform to his friends.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata walked up to him, murmuring. "Here's some ointment."

They were becoming really close and too close for Naruto's liking but just as long as nobody notices the closeness, it was fine.

"Thank you." He took it and walked away.

He tried to stop himself from blushing and ignored her half way through but when it was her turn to fight, oh how he wanted to kill Neji.

"_That Bastard!" _ Naruto gripped the railing, strong enough to bend it.

Enough was enough, he shouted at the top of his voice.

"BEAT THE CRAP out of him Hinata!" The silence continued that you can hear a pin drop. "Don't let him tell you what you can and can't do. Kick him hard and show him what you're made of!"

Hinata proved she could fight but it still wasn't enough.

Naruto just felt sad and angry.

"P-please, N-na-" Hinata tried to look around but was stopped abruptly.

"Please calm down." The medic-nin responded to her. "We will heal your wounds, please wait and calm yourself."

"_It's not your fault." _She heard herself say, eyes falling to the prey of exhaustion.

Naruto swore that he'd hurt Neji if they end up on the finals together, and he planned to beat the living daylights out of him. Talk about fate in his face and it was nothing more than a load of crap.

"_His life is ten times better than mine." _Naruto hissed. _"What's his problem anyways?" _

When it was over, the announcements of the battle came.

Naruto vs. Neji.

"_Sweet revenge." _Naruto walked out, planning how he'd defeat a skilled Hyuuga. _"Just my luck, I don't even know anything." _

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Naruto thought for once that life was changing for him, but apparently it wasn't. He thought that there some good that came out of the previous matches, but it only worsened and it only lead Naruto to believe that the world was against him.

And how he hated his so called friends and teacher more and more.

There was no point in teaching Sakura, because she was out of the match already. Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones to teach but Kakashi had already picked his favorite rookie to play with.

"_And so, here is the hero coming yet again to another conflict in his life." _Naruto narrated to himself. _"And we all know the brooding Uchiha will face a great task to learn skills from his Sensei while the dead-last tries to find someone else." _

"So, who is going to teach Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"_Who else?" _Naruto wanted to bite back. "Yeah, if you're teaching Sasuke, can you teach me too?"

What's the point, Naruto already knows that answer.

"You can train with Ebisu, Naruto." Kakashi said. "Unfortunately, I have to teach Sasuke with his Sharingan, seeing as I'm the only one here capable of doing so. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just that amazing I'm already good to go." Naruto was dismissed and found that he hated everything as each day.

No, he hated each _minute _that passed being in Konoha.

Kakashi can't train him because of Sasuke, Ebisu can't train him because he was beat up in the bath house and the only one capable of doing so was the "Old Pervert."

"_Great, the legendary Perverted Sanin is going to teach me." _Naruto sulked. _"I'm so lucky." _

Not that Naruto wasn't grateful, he was, but the thought just felt dumb. The old hermit was stingy about the name call of 'Ero-sennin' but it worked out for the best.

"So, who do you like Gaki?" The old geezer asked.

"It's Sakura-chan." He lied, thinking in the back of his head. _"It's Hinata, not bubblegum fangirl." _

The match came up and everyone else was there. Sakura gave him death glares of 'You better win this' when in truth, the gaze spoke of 'Embarrass our team and I will pummel you to the ground!'

Yes, that's more like it.

The Hyuuga family were gathered together watching, and he couldn't find Hinata anywhere near them. That was until Kiba stood up and shouted…

"HEY IDIOT!" It caught his attention, it always did. "You better kick that guy's ass, or you'll be an embarrassment that you defeated me and lost to him!"

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance. _"Don't tell me what to do, Dog breath." _

He caught sight of Hinata, sitting there so pale and weak and Naruto just had to wave a hand towards their direction and it brought color to Hinata's face.

The match began and they fought, Naruto could have easily won, already knowing how to defeat Neji, but he can't show off in front of _all these people. _

His image… his reputation as unpredictable Ninja was still his.

Some other time, maybe he could show off.

"_Why is it that when you're so strong, you have eyes that say you know everything?" _Naruto thought, angrily.

Naruto could care less about what went on with Neji, but he could sympathize with his story. Eventually it was Naruto who won, with an amazing speech at that, and it was received by every single adult in the audience.

They were so dumbstruck that they clapped for him, seeing him in a new kind of light despite not understanding.

"_So much lies." _Naruto looked at the audience. _"Look at all of you clapping, do you really mean it?" _

Naruto shook off the dark thoughts and pretended to be so happy, blowing kisses to the audience and bowing in delight.

"_Oh Naruto-kun." _Hinata could feel a smile itching from her lips. _"You don't approve of their cheering, but it still managed to get to you." _

Hinata didn't get to see the great ending but she didn't care, her knight in shining armor had managed to save her once again, but too bad she didn't get to watch. The fight came to an end during Sasuke's match and Orochimaru began his take over scheme, only to be foiled by Naruto and the Hokage's death.

The title, in which was later passed down to "Tsunade."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Sasuke left and that was it.

He had no more reason to stay in Konoha, given that Orochimaru offered him 'power' and who was Sasuke to refuse?

They fought and Sasuke won, but Naruto almost had it.

He was sent to the hospital, and he felt so depressed until Hinata mustered the courage to visit him in secret and she was really good at keeping it secret.

"A-are you sure you're o-okay, Naruto-kun?" She asked, sitting by his bed.

"I'll be fine, I hope." Naruto smiled genuinely. "You're here and that's what matters."

"S-shu-shut up." Hinata looked away, turning red.

"I'm glad you visited, it keeps the dark thoughts away."

"Y-you shouldn't suffer so much, Naruto-kun. You've done all you could do and t-that's w-what matters." Hinata whispered. "I-I'm glad that you're alive."

"But what's the point when everyone thinks that you'll always be a disappointment?"

"You can always p-prove them wrong." She encouraged. "L-like I always knew you would."

They talked for endless hours whenever Hinata was free to visit and it got them closer than before. Hinata confronted him about why he was hiding behind being so happy, and Naruto told her it was because he had to and it was only so they would stop fearing him.

"They would only fear me more if I acted like Sasuke, which is bad for all of us."

"B-but y-you're so smart." Hinata mumbled and Naruto could only laugh.

They kept the visits secret, but eventually one was bound to find the other and it was Tsunade that caught Hinata visiting secretly. And she begged for her not to tell anyone, Tsunade agreed to it, glad that Naruto was lucky to have her.

Hinata blushed furiously and the visits stopped after that, in fear that people will rat them out and it was bad enough to be so close to each other with so many people hating Naruto.

Hinata went to visit whenever the teams came to visit Naruto, she bought flowers and lavenders to be exact, placing them in a vase. She came back to find the lavenders gone, replaced by _dandelions _or _cherry blossom petals_.

She knew it was Sakura, and she couldn't care.

Sakura got what she deserved, and soon, she'll have to grow up like everyone else. It sounded mean when Hinata thinks like that, but the truth isn't always sunshine and rainbows. Naruto was taken as Jiraiya's apprentice and was to leave immediately. Belongings were packed and he decided to let his friends know, but could he? Or just leave them like that?

Will Hinata miss him?

Will he grow stronger? His mind mingled at the thought of his friends, to be gone for 3 years, would they really care and what would they look like? Or will they grow strong?

Villagers were beginning to accept him, and he was starting to love them again like he used to.

They were finally getting to know him as 'Naruto.'

Naruto said a quick goodbye to Hinata and she vowed that she would also change for him and for the better. Hinata mustered the courage and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran for her life, before she collapsed and pulled herself together in the corner.

Naruto could only smile and recover.

They left and Tsunade was left to tell everyone else what happened to him. He shoved his emotions aside, he wasn't going to stop now, and he'll prove them wrong and save Sasuke.

"That's a promise of a lifetime." For Sakura.

"I'll return." A promise to protect Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Please feel free to review, even if it is just a simple 'It's okay' reviews make me feel happy.**


	2. 2 - Longing and Acceptance

**Again, this is a rewrite of the whole story and hopefully I've improved it better to fit in with the current events that are happening in the Naruto Shippuden universe. But twisted in a crude kind of sense? Anyways, I'm sorry for making everyone wait for so long.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

**Chapter 2 – Longing and Acceptance **

A small relationship is beginning to build as both of them wait for the other's return. For 3 years, all the rage and the discomforts were cast aside in order to fulfill that _empty spot. _It is a desire that is untold and kept secret, a longing to be loved and to love back.

During those three years Hinata began to train with her father with more dedication and confidence. She trained with Neji most of the time and spent missions with her old team, Kiba and Shino.

"_I never go back on my word!" _Hinata thought, palming attacks on the tree. _"I will never give up! It's my ninja way!" _

To her, every moment is a choice.

We decide for ourselves what we live for, not the purpose of our existence. To protect what is most precious to us. She sat in one of the clearings that team 8 trained before on and leaned against the tree she tried to beat up.

"_It's so close, you'll be home soon." _Hinata closed her eyes for a moment.

She imagined what it would be like if there were no battles, no problems and no arguments. Her mind trailed, if there were no such things, then _"life would be dull" _don't you think?

Hinata giggled, Naruto always loved to argue, and loved to challenge people and test his strength. One day, she'll have the same confidence as he does.

"Naruto-kun, who are you now?" She thought, hugging her knees.

What was Naruto doing? It's been three years since he left, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was still that goofy genin or if he was still that guy she fell in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

_Hinata ran into Tsunade's office panting. Tsunade's eyes widened at the state the girl was in, looking so exhausted from training._

"_D-does everyone know that N-naruto-kun has left?" Hinata wondered._

"_So Kurenai managed to tell your team as well." Tsunade sighed, closing the folder she was looking at. "Yes, I had the teachers tell everyone. I'm surprised though that out of everyone of Naruto's other friends that barged in here, you're the one who's the calmest and your question trumped them all!"_

"_Oh, that's—well I just wanted to make sure." Hinata looked away, blushing._

"_Naruto told you, didn't he?" Tsunade smirked, leaning on her chair. "No need to lie, Hinata. I've seen you go in and out of Naruto's hospital room, and seeing as how close you two secretly are, I can take a guess that he's already told you before he left."_

"_I—nooooo, Hokage-sama why… I—But that's—" Hinata blushed furiously._

"_Go on, I still won't tell anyone." Tsunade chuckled as Hinata left without another word._

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Tsunade left it like that.

Hinata sighed, it was three years ago since that conversation happened and she would do everything in her power to grow stronger and better.

"_What would Naruto-kun think of me now?" _She thought, fondling her long hair, standing up. _"Would he like the new look that I have and how much… I've grown." _

She looked more like a woman than she did three years ago. She grew her dark blue/purple hair to her waist, her body more slim and curvy and her bust with a great deal of size. Her clothes changed with a more creamy color and her headband still hung on her neck, but changed its color to black as well.

She blushed as she moved her hips to see her figure better.

"_Will Naruto-kun like me?" _Her lips curved upward. _"Will he finally accept me? What will he think? Will he see me more as a mature girl? Will he like what I look like?" _

She looked at the sky, seeing the clouds form into Naruto's figure. _Your mind is playing tricks on you. _She giggled, waiting for his return. It was about time, how different will he be?

"Hinata!" She flinched, looking at Kiba running at her. "Oi! We have a mission today, where have you been? Shino and I were looking all over for you!"

"S-sorry Kiba-kun." She gently smiled. "I was j-just thinking about…"

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto will come back." Kiba grinned as Shino walked behind him. "That idiot will cease to surprise us. Anyways, we have to go, Kurenai-sensei is looking for all of us."

Kiba ran with Akamaru following behind, and Hinata's eyes widened as they tried to leave her behind. "W-wait up!" Shino was left alone, but he paid no mind to it. A smile crept up from Shino's lips, interested to know when Naruto will return.

The only thing that's annoying in Konoha is the Hokage's grandson 'Konohamaru' and his friends.

The day Naruto returns, is the day life changes for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Naruto and Jiraiya were headed to Konoha's Main gate.

Jiraiya had seen through his ruse the moment the training began, and Jiraiya couldn't blame Naruto for hating part of the village. Yes, Part, because not everyone was mean to him. Jiraiya eventually found out who Naruto really liked and it was the Hyuuga girl, and Jiraiya could only grin, because it seemed like a match made in heaven.

If only Naruto and everyone else knew who Naruto's parents were, then wedding bells would be heard all over the village.

Naruto just laughed at him, dropping the goofy image and practicing seriously for once, no problems and no hesitations whatsoever. He dumped the orange clothes and went with the darker more cool looks that he always wanted to wear outside.

He felt so free.

Now, he was wearing a Red jacket, and it matched his pants as well. His black headband was on his neck and bag carried on one shoulder.

Anyone who would look at him right now, would see a different more improved Naruto, but he wasn't about to show that to everyone yet.

After three long years of waiting, he can finally be with her.

"You okay, Gaki?" Jiraiya worriedly glanced at him. "You seem stressed out, afraid that people will hate the new you?"

"They won't get to see the new me." Naruto huffed. "There's no point in showing them. Who I truly am, that would make things complicated."

"You know that there's no need to stay with me anymore to tolerate my perverted antics."

"I know that." Naruto ignored the old man and gripped the handle of his backpack tighter. "I'm just worried what everyone will be like after so long. People change so unexpectedly, you tend to notice everything about someone you've been away with for so long."

"I guess I can understand and sympathize." Jiraiya smiled. "We're nearing the gates, you should put on a transformation Jutsu to hide this new improved you."

"You don't need to tell me twice." He snapped his fingers and his clothes were replaced with orange. "I hate this god-awful color."

"Orange screams eat me." The old man laughed.

"Pfftt…" Naruto grinned fox-like at him. "Orange totally screams kill me."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so." Naruto scowled. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I hate wearing this freaking jumpsuit."

"You'll learn to live with it kid."

"I've learned to live with it for most of my life. One day, I'll make you wear a similar garb, see how you like being a fruit target."

"Very funny, Gaki. Your humor is bordering on dangerous."

"I never said I was docile." Naruto grinned triumphantly.

"Kids these days. Disrespectful."

As soon as they entered, people were looking at him strangely, and then he met Sakura, Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru along the way. Konohamaru suggested a fight using perverted Jutsu and out of poking fun, Naruto refused, loving the look on Sakura's face.

"_If only she knew how wrong she is of her opinion of me." _Naruto chuckled inwardly.

Sakura had blushed.

"I'm not a kid anymore Konohamaru." It was true, but it had been ages since he grew up. _"If only you guys knew of what I've been through, it'll be easier for you to understand that this isn't the real Naruto." _

He had changed, but he can't let anybody else know that he's not the goofy kid. He pumped his fists and shouts "I'll show you my new improved and Super—" And well, anybody could guess what happened next.

He went hurdling towards the main streets, bouncing and digging a rather large gorge on the road.

"I thought that you grew up but I was wrong!" Sakura shouted. "You idiot!"

"_Sakura's gotten stronger, that's for sure." _He thought as Sakura shook him non-stop. _"Hinata would never hurt me from a joke like this." _

His return was normal as ever, and it's because word spreads out rather slowly. It would have to do; he didn't need more people gawking over him for no reason at all.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru said from behind. "You're back."

"You're that pipsqueak that helped save Gaara!" Temari shouted in shock, noticing the height.

"Guilty." Naruto grinned. _"So this is the result of three years."_

So far, Shikamaru and Temari were the ones that knew he was there. And he was so sure that Shikamaru knew who was behind the goofy mask, he just didn't say it openly and he was glad that Shikamaru was that type of friend that keeps secrets until he's sure it's safe to say.

He was back on Team 7, and he was okay with it, not too excited really.

Then there was team Gai that he was slightly annoyed about but it went well, he considered it fun. With the help of 'Suna' and Team Gai, they were able to save 'Gaara' from the Akatsuki.

Gaara was momentarily dead though, and Naruto almost fell for it.

He acted up, tears in his eyes as he couldn't help but say it.

"Who gave you the right to label us?" Naruto questioned every single one of them. "We're no different from any of you. We're just like people and we have the same feelings you do."

His friends stared at him in confusion; this wasn't like the happy Naruto they always saw. They could clearly understand that Naruto was just as broken as everyone else, but even more so than them.

What did he mean, to label them? Who, Gaara and him?

Naruto let his anger seep through, how he wished he could see Hinata's smiling face right now, that would cheer him up. It was bad enough he lost a comrade, he wasn't about to lose Gaara and he's fairly certain he won't lose Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"_You're no different from anybody, N-naruto-kun. Y-you don't have to accomplish anything for you to be a person. Y-you are alive and born as one already."_

_Hinata said those shortly after the chunin match._

"_Hinata, you're a great person." His cheeks became hot and he let out a sigh. "Thanks, I really needed that. We just have to move on from being failures. Keep trying, right?"_

"_Of course." Hinata said without stuttering as Naruto waved at her as a goodbye._

_As soon as he was distance away, he grinned happily._

"_Thanks, Hinata. Maybe I'm not so different from anybody. I may have the Kyuubi inside me and I may not always be this stupid and happy go lucky kid, but I'm still Naruto. I'm still me."_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

I'm still me.

Gaara lived to see the light of day, and he was glad for that. He just wished the mission to be over so he could go visit Hinata. Word had probably spread about him returning and that was good, they had something to look forward to.

Maybe someone from Team 8 would go on a mission with him.

Now he had an excuse to _look for a partner. _

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Tsunade had already spoken with Sakura and Shizune about the threats of the Akatusuki spy. All that needed to be done was to get a new team ready, a missing member in Team 7 needed to be filled.

Impatiently, Naruto decided to look for a member quickly, his thoughts mingled on Hinata but where could he find her.

"Hmm… who else might be good?" Naruto thought out loud. _"I need to think about this carefully, it would be a pain if it was someone who could slow me down. Even if the person is skillful and the personality sucks the teamwork won't happen." _

Naruto noticed some guy leaning on the tree. "Sakura's a sucker for handsome guys, so those guys won't do."

"Long time no see, Naruto."

Shino's greeting was ignored by Naruto. Nothing came to mind, like a black fog surrounding his thoughts. Nothing was coming up at all. Who the hell was this guy?

"Who are you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's me." Shino said. "Even if we haven't seen each other, you should remember comrades faces. Otherwise, it would hurt the one that greeted you."

"Shino?" Naruto carefully questioned. _"If he's here, then Hinata's probably nearby!" _

"Glad of you to notice." Shino sulked.

"Please, who could recognize you with all of that cover?"

Naruto felt a presence come from above but it seemed friendly enough, and a giant dog greeted him along with a guy that grinned at Shino, small tooth showing and all.

"You're early, Shino." _Great, Kiba was here, now where's Hinata? _

"Oi Kiba." Naruto smirked, remembering the tricks he did to him in Prelims. "And what the hell do you think you're doing you damn dog breath?"

Kiba smelled him and confirmed it was him, while Naruto pointed happily at Akamaru. "Wow, you've grown really big. You were so small three years ago."

Naruto looked around for Hinata, hearing the small 'eep' from his trained hearing. She was around the corner of the street, hiding behind the fence.

"_Hiding from me, eh?" _Naruto grinned. _"That hurts Hinata. Let me see how much you've changed." _

The news spread like wildfire a few weeks ago that Naruto had returned. She was so screwed and she wasn't prepared.

"_N-naruto-kun?" _She breathed heavily. _"I can't go there. What would I say? What am I supposed to do? I'm not yet ready. Do I look okay? What if he heard me?" _

"Ah!" She kept her mouth shut. _"He-he heard! I know he did!" _

Naruto casually walked to the corner, hands in his pocket. He missed seeing her, so what was the point of hiding?

"Hinata, it's you." He walked up to her, she was so beautiful. "You even prettier. Why are you hiding?"

He could see Hinata's eyes slowly closing as she was losing her balance. _"Oh no, please don't pass out. I just got back." _Naruto wanted to be alone with Hinata so he could talk to her, but they had an audience and it was her freaking team of animal and insect.

"Hinata, be careful." Naruto immediately caught Hinata as she passed out.

"Geez, why does she have to pass out when she sees you?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"I'm just too good looking." Naruto casually answered, not really caring.

"Yeah, talk about style when you're wearing that orange kill suit."

"At least my breath smells fine." Oh that struck a nerve for both of them. "It's fine, I got her. I need to talk to you guys. I need a new team member to help out, do you guys think any of you are available?"

"We're not sure." Kiba shrugged as he watched Naruto place Hinata under the tree.

"Oh look, she's waking up." Naruto grinned, hoping to play a joke. "Hinata, shut up and come with me." And only then did Naruto realize how stupid his words were. _"Oh great, now look at what you've done." _

Naruto watched Hinata pass out again and he face palmed mentally.

"I'll just have to look for another team." Naruto frowned, but hid it with a grin. "I'll see you guys later. Take care of Hinata, will you?"

"It's nice seeing you, Naruto." Kiba gave a toothy grin.

"Good Luck." Shino waved.

"_I'll just have to talk with her later." _Naruto shrugged as he walked away. _"Even after all that fuss, I got rejected. Someday, we'll confess to the other. I'm brash and confident if I want to be, but I'm sure as hell not that confident." _

"**You're still talking to yourself, Kit?" **Kyuubi laughed, rolling in his cage. **"If you love her, I suggest you take her as your mate. It won't be long until someone steals her from you, or the other way around." **

"_Did you finally decide to start talking to me?" _Naruto huffed. _"What do you care what happens? I know that you see and feel the things I do, but you separate those emotions from yours. I just don't want to hurt Hinata." _

"**How can you hurt her? How can I? Besides, if you keep pushing that Sakura girl and pretending to love her, it would hurt you both and she would get the wrong ideas." **

"_You're right about that, but how can I not. If they found out I'm pretending to be so happy and peppy and I'm really this serious kind of guy then they might not like it. They already have a Sasuke, they don't need another." _

"**Who says you're Sasuke, Kit?" **The Kyuubi began to laugh harder, sinking his teeth on the bars. **"You're more than that Uchiha. And that's what you fear, that Haruno girl might fall for you." **

"_Pfft- I'm not that confident." _Naruto kept walking and laughed. _"Sakura's a strong girl, she can handle herself fine. I'm only pretending to love her because she was a good excuse when I was twelve. I can't change to loving Hinata so soon, her father and everyone else could kill me." _

"**Like you would let that happen, you can kill them first." **

"_True. But still, I've already made up my mind. Now leave me alone." _

Naruto had been speaking with the Kyuubi for a while now, and it was one hell of a conversation all the time. Naruto couldn't complain, sometimes their conversations became helpful.

"_Time to pretend and time to be useful." _Naruto changed back to that happy go-lucky charade and went to find his friends to help get Sasuke back.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Sometimes, being the victim is wrong, because it's just an excuse or a reason not to work it out on your own. Naruto lost Jiraiya and it hurt so much. He kept Naruto's secret to the grave with him, and Naruto desperately wanted to kill someone for that.

Naruto ignored everyone that tried to get close to him to comfort him, he didn't care about any of their words.

It meant _nothing_.

That night, Naruto was confronted by Iruka, because he was like a big brother to him. He gave the best advice that he could give to Naruto, but it still left Naruto thinking.

"_Why does everyone near me die?" _Naruto thought. _"Am I that cursed?" _

Why was fate so against him that the people he cared for never lasted? Tears fell on hard concrete as Naruto went back to his apartment. He sat there, so disoriented and so depressed that nothing could get past that barrier.

Knock. Knock.

Naruto looked up at the door and walked towards it, opening it half way to see Hinata wearing a jacket and was in her purple pajamas.

"Hinata?" Naruto wiped his tears and pushed the door open. "You shouldn't be here at this time of the night. You could get in trouble."

"I-I needed to speak with you." Hinata mumbled. "Could I come in?"

"Go ahead." Naruto let her in and Hinata was surprised to see the room in perfect condition, fit for one or two people. It was nice and cozy despite what their friends think.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. "I know that it hurts but you need to talk to someone. T-talk to me."

"I'm… not in the mood to talk, Hinata." Naruto's voice trembled. "I d-don't think I can."

"Then I'll stay here with you. Y-you don't have to talk. We can just stay like this, I'll be by your side and…" Hinata's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly embraced her, slumping towards her as he broke into tears.

"It h-hurts." Naruto pulled away and sat on the bed, lying down and letting his hands fall to his eyes. "To lose someone you care about is the worst thing to feel. I'm so lost, Hinata."

"I'm here for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata sat by his side, just waiting.

The silence was deafening, and only Naruto's sobs could be heard through it and it was painful for both of them.

"I lost my mother and it t-took me time to get over it. I know that she loves me and she's watching over me right now." Hinata turned to Naruto, who was listening to her with red puffy eyes. "She's proud of me, and what I accomplished, j-just like I know that Jiraiya-sama is proud of you."

"The pervert is like that." Naruto chuckled sadly.

"We die in order to protect others, we do stupid things to the ones we… we love." Hinata mumbled the last words, but Naruto caught it. "That's how Ninja's are."

"Hinata, why are you…" It was too much for him.

"You're just like everyone else, Naruto-kun…" She lowered her voice, reaching to hold his hands. "People can get hurt too, so stop hurting yourself. It's hard to see you like this, to be around you when you're so u-upset. It hurts to see you this way."

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry." Naruto sat up and wiped his tears. "Thank you, Hinata."

"Y-you're welcome." Hinata smiled as Naruto pulled her to her feet. "W-where are we going?"

"We're going for a walk." Naruto smiled. "I think you and I deserve it. It's not a date, but I think we both need fresh air and I get to take you home."

"I'd like that." Hinata joined Naruto as they both went for a walk.

And for the first time, they shared their first kiss.

It was a quick and soft kiss, but it had a comforting feeling. They departed with smiles on their faces and it had been a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC.**


	3. 3 - Mistrust and Confusion

**oOo **

**Chapter 3 – Mistrust and Confusion**

Once we were shadows, there were no lights, only the darkness. With each suffering we endure, we grow stronger and with each pain we feel the experience. The pleasure is all in the mind, because the path we take is the one we will enjoy the most.

But it can also be our demise.

"Are you going somewhere Hinata-sama?" Hinata whirled to see Neji standing by the door. "And Good Morning."

"Neji-nii-san, good morning! I was just; I wanted to go to… I'm off to eat at Ichiraku's!"

"I see." He shrugged. "Please come back early when you're done."

"I will, thank you."

"Hinata-sama." Neji called her again, and she turned hesitantly. "Last night, you went out."

"Eeep." Hinata turned red. "I—I can explain."

"It's not any of my business but I would only tell you to please be careful."

"I will." Hinata blushed hard. _"I hope Neji-nii-san didn't see us last night. That's so embarrassing."_

Hinata began to walk to Ichiraku's hoping that Naruto was there, but she just couldn't find him. She was hoping to bump into him, but so far, it wasn't her lucky day. She walked past the Hokage's office when she heard familiar voices and she immediately hid herself, listening in the conversation.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto." Sakura happily spoke. "I hope you won't end up being beaten by those frogs, but I would really love to see your face when they kick your ass."

"How cruel of you, Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted. _"Geez, just what I need for today. Having my ass handed to me on a plate. But I can't blame her, Sakura's sweet when she needs to but, but I really want to see Hinata." _

"So what's your plan, Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"What do you mean?" Naruto watched her giggle happily. _"Maybe Hinata would laugh like that too, and say goodbye later on."_

"Oh come on, like you don't know. Bring me back a souvenir or something."

"What-like a heart shaped pillow with my face on it or some of the home made food they make with those worms?" Naruto laughed, wanting to make her irritable.

Sakura's face turned red, and her hand flew. "YOU IDIOT!" And she began to strangle the life out of him as Naruto continued to laugh. Hinata watched the two of them exchange stupid conversations as Sakura suddenly put a finger to her lips.

"_What are you up to, Sakura?" _Naruto frowned inwardly, as his face continued to smile.

"Do you want to treat me to some ramen?" Sakura smiled innocently, letting him stand up. "Before you leave, you should at least say goodbye the right way. So what do you say?"

"You want to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked, hoping she doesn't want to. _"Please say No. Please say no, Sakura. You like Sasuke remember. I don't need this right now." _

"I didn't say that." She retorted back.

"Umm, sure I'll be happy to take you out on a date." He took her hand hesitantly, hoping that Hinata didn't see him. _"Oh great, just my luck. I don't want a date with her, she likes Sasuke." _

Naruto walked away with her and Hinata emerged from where she hid. She could remember the kiss that she and Naruto had shared last night; it was the first kiss they ever shared.

"_Why Sakura-chan?"_ Hinata bitterly watched them. _"You like Sasuke-kun, didn't you? So why do you have the need to go on a date with Naruto-kun?" _

"Hinata!" Kiba jumped down from one of the buildings while he was on top of Akamaru. "We've been looking for you everywhere. What happened to you?"

"I'm just here." Hinata bit her lips. "I'm okay."

"You don't look fine." Ino jumped next to him followed by Tenten. "Are you sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine." She kept staring at the road, and the guys realized she was looking at Sakura and Naruto walking past the corner.

"Oh Hinata." Tenten sighed. "You'll be fine—"

"It won't be alright." Hinata shoved past them and ran away, not knowing where her feet led her. She wanted to turn back but she was so blinded by hurt and pain that she couldn't.

It's so painful to watch someone be happy with someone else.

Why does it hurt so much?

"Naruto's an idiot." Ino muttered, as they watched Hinata run. "If only he could see how much he's hurting Hinata."

"That idiot is dense." Kiba shrugs, bending down to pet Akamaru. "He's a jerk and he's so blind to see that she cares for him."

"I find it weird that he's still clinging to Sakura." Tenten suggested and Ino nodded.

"You're right! But don't you think that Sakura and Naruto are kind of getting close?" Ino's eyes widened. "Please no!"

"He's as dense as that Uchiha." Kiba sneered.

"There's a difference though. Sasuke knows when someone loves him or not." Ino pointed out. "Naruto on the other hand, doesn't seem to know the difference."

"It's just a one sided love." Tenten said.

_They don't know anything… they judge and they will say things of what they see on the outside… never on the inside. _

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Naruto had gone to Tsunade to meet up with the toads and he agreed to join them for training. Sakura and Kakashi were there for support but he said he'd have to think about it for a while.

He just couldn't leave Hinata hanging.

"What's on your mind, Naruto?" Sakura gently nudged him. "You're going to be trained to be a Sage, that's a big deal. You'd be traveling to Mt. Myoboku!"

"I know, I'm happy about that." Naruto grimaced. "I'm just worried about someone. Never mind, it's nothing really. I should go."

"Do you want a punch?" Sakura smirked, lifting her hand.

"Ouch, that's the thanks I get for being a friend." Naruto pouted, feeling so upset that no one understands him. _"Everyone's the same, not all goodbyes are supposed to be happy." _

"Shut up, Naruto." She laughed. "Quit being a drama queen."

"Yeah, that's me." He chuckled. "I'll see you soon Sakura-chan. Thanks for everything."

He left her, and went on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

The next morning followed and Naruto worse the black and orange jacket and he still hated it, it was so ridiculous. So he opened it to the point his necklace could be seen. He even left his Konoha hitai-ate.

He managed to unlock the written note on toad Fukasaku's back. When he finished, he began to look for Hinata.

He walked through the alley way and he immediately stopped, he could feel a familiar presence around him and he did nothing to defend himself, he was pushed up against the wall and his collar was pulled up. He saw Kiba glaring at him, hand tightly curled into a fist.

Ready to punch him if he so much as flinch.

"Do it." Naruto knew already what it was about. It didn't take that much to figure out Kiba, who had a one-tracked mind. "Just do it if you think I deserve it."

"You're such an idiot!" Kiba lets him go and sighed loudly. "You know! You idiot! I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"_Hinata. Of course, it makes so much sense." _Naruto tried so hard not to punch Kiba.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, innocently. _"Just leave it alone, dog breath." _

'Yesterday! You're so dense you blonde idiot!" Kiba pointed at him. "You've hurt her so much! I saw it and she ran away! Nobody could talk to her, not even Neji, her father or her sister!"

"I…" He was speechless, he didn't know that.

"You know what, you're not even worth my time." Kiba composed himself. "It's not my right to tell you, just figure it out for yourself. You should be happy that someone cares for you."

Kiba walked away, shoving Naruto to the corner as Naruto walked his way sulking rather badly. He cursed himself that he'd just made it worse, the relationship between them. To him, it didn't seem right to leave Konoha with someone hating you or feeling guilty for what you did.

He was leaving tomorrow, and he needed closure.

_They _needed closure.

He went to the Hyuuga estate and spoke with one of the maids, but she said that Hinata had left without so much of a word of where she had gone. He realized that in three years ago, during their secret meetings in the hospital just after Sasuke left, that Hinata told him about the place where she trained.

Naruto quickly went there to see what was happening. The place was beautiful and relaxing, there were trees and a lake. It was a beautiful scenery indeed. There was a giant rock near the shore and that's where Hinata trained.

"_I hope it's not too late to talk to you." _Naruto jumped from tree to tree to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

It wasn't too late, and she was still there near the shore of the lake, crying as the sun was about to set.

"Hinata, I can explain." Naruto walked up to her.

"W-what's there to explain?" Her voice cracked.

"About the other day, I don't know what happened." Naruto said. "I don't know what went wrong."

"Y-you w-were dating Sakura-chan." Hinata cried even more, breaking down.

"I didn't know that you." Naruto breathed out. "Listen, that meant nothing. We're friends, Hinata. Nothing more. I'm afraid to get all emotional with you because I don't want you getting involved in my problems. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's not my problem." Hinata breathed out, standing up to him. "I k-know t-that you're afraid… to purse a relationship. B-but, th-that doesn't mean that I don't… it… Naruto-kun we shared something. For so long now."

"Then what do you want me to do." Naruto walked up to her. "You know I'm pretending for everyone else, you know the real me. So why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" Hinata embraced him, and Naruto could do nothing but hold her. "I don't know."

"You know how I hate everyone who ever tried to fight me, but now I'm starting to love people again. But you're the one person I can never stop loving." He confessed. "It's cheesy, but it's true."

"So you don't love Sakura-chan?" She sobbed.

"No. She's a friend, an annoying one at that, but we're all annoying to some people." Naruto smiled. "Everyone finds me annoying."

"B-but t-that's because they don't know the real you!" Hinata protested. "T-the strong you, l-like I do!"

"I like you Hinata." He breathed out. "Ever since the Academy, I liked you, maybe even love you."

"W-what?" She blushed furiously.

"We were complete strangers in the Academy, but when we grew up, my heart went with you. What I feel back then, is different from what I feel now. Maybe now's the time to just confess that I love you."

"Y-you're s-saying this to ch-cheer me up!" Hinata turned red, and coughed awkwardly. "I knew it couldn't be one-sided, I mean… we-we've been g-getting along so well these past few years, well not since you left but…"

"I never liked Sakura that way, Hinata."

"Y-you said that before!" Hinata backed away and slipped on a rock.

"Hinata!"

Naruto caught her hand but was also pulled in, and now they were wet.

"You okay?" Hinata blushed as Naruto moved on top of her, trying to get away as he sat on the shallow water. "Looks like we're in a wet situation. You good?"

"I'm good." Hinata tried to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry, now we're both wet."

"I know. But I mean what I said okay, I don't like Sakura that way."

"Y-you keep saying that."

"I know, but you need the assurance. I don't want you to get involved with my problems, or get hurt by me or anyone. I tried to pass it off that I like Sakura so I can keep pretending to be an idiot. I thought you already knew that enough to _trust me._"

"I do trust you." Hinata leaned closer to him.

Naruto brought a finger to her chin and lifted her head up, brushing his lips closer to hers, hoping that it would be enough. Even if it was a brief moment, it was still a kiss.

Their second one at that.

"We never had a proper date." Naruto chuckled. "If we keep this up, things are really going to end up horrible for us."

"We-we're good." Hinata smiled.

"Come on, we'll talk at my house and get you warm." Naruto grinned genuinely. "The sooner, the better so I can take off this god-awful wet orange jumpsuit."

"You d-don't look that bad." Hinata blushed as Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her up and away.

"Please, I look better in black and red." Naruto winked, wanting to dry off. "One day, I'll get a chance to see this orange jumpsuit burn. Come on, I can change my clothes and you'll get to see how I really style myself. Wow that sounded weird."

Hinata giggled as the tears just left her.

"That's the Hinata I know." Naruto smiled, eyes twinkling. _"She loves me, and one day, I'll tell her myself."_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC.**


	4. 4 - Pain and Pleasure

**oOo **

**Chapter 4 – Pain and Pleasure**

We're here.

They were on the balcony; they thought that it was faster that way instead of going through the front door. Naruto didn't want any annoying neighbors screaming at him for walking in and making a mess in the hall.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold." Naruto smiled. "I'll make some hot chocolate and I'll find you some clothes you can borrow."

"Oh okay." Hinata returned the smile and sat on his bed, waiting as Naruto handed her a clean towel to wrap herself into.

"They're a bit big, but they'll suit you just fine." Naruto handed her the clothes as she sneezed. "Bless you, so there's a bathroom right there while I make hot chocolate."

"Thank you."

Hinata went inside to change. He gave her a black shirt and some matching pants that were small on him. He was glad that he kept it, so it fits her just fine. Naruto changed his clothes to a red Shirt and some black pants, it wasn't so much the style that he was bragging about but it didn't matter anymore.

He made some hot chocolate and left it on the table in the middle of his room.

"That smells wonderful." Hinata came out, looking pretty as ever as she had dried off.

"I have a really small laundry room, so we can dry your clothes there." Naruto took Hinata's clothes and dried it off along with hers and came back to see her sitting on the floor drinking hot chocolate.

"Like it?"

"I love it." She smiled, finding it nice to be talking to him again.

"So you ready?" Naruto teased.

"Eh!?" Hinata blushed.

"I'm kidding." Naruto lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. _"This is surprisingly nice. What would it be like to live normally under the same roof?" _

"**I knew you were crazy Kit, but not this crazy." **

"_Knock it off." _Naruto closed his eyes, mumbling. "Leave me alone."

Hinata sipped silently, as she heard Naruto speaking. He must be tired or the cold was getting to him.

"**When are you going to make her your mate?" **

"_What the freaking hell!?" _Naruto bit back. _"I'm not in the mood to talk about this again!" _

"**Bratty as ever." **

"_What do you want? A biscuit? I'll give you one that's large enough." _

"**You know you're digging a big hole for yourself?" **

"_I know what I'm doing. Leave it be. What do you want me to do anyways?_

"**You can leave her, or you can take her with you." **

"_You're a really annoying advisor, do you know that? I know it's boring to be in this cage but we'll figure our something to make our predicament work."_

"**You're a good kid." ** Kurama laughed. **"You can mark her yours so no one else could take her from you. Don't let that Haruno girl hope that she has a chance on you, it's irritating to watch her force herself to like you." **

"_She loves Sasuke, there's nothing that could take her from that. And I love Hinata, not Sakura." _

"**And you believe that?" **

"_You annoying, Fox!" _Naruto suddenly woke up with a jolt and realized that he had accidentally pounced at Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun!" She whined, freaking out in embarrassment.

"AAHH!" Naruto pulled away. "I'm sorry, Hinata! I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, I—I was just shocked." Hinata giggled.

"**You unconsciously blocked me from your thoughts." **

"_You damn fox." _Naruto cursed inside, pulling Hinata up. "Sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry, It's okay." Hinata sat beside him and Naruto noticed she was done with the hot chocolate.

"Promise me you'll always remember me, Hinata." Naruto smiled, leaning on his arm. "I'm going to leave tomorrow to go to Mt. Myoboku to train to be a Sage just like Jiraiya-sensei. It's the reason why Sakura wanted to say goodbye, and I couldn't say no."

Hinata flushed. _"So that's the reason." _

"The only people who know about this are Tsunade, Shizune-ne-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and you. Baa-chan will tell the others soon, but by then, I'll be long gone."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth, and I just can't leave again. I told you before, and now, I want you to promise to think of me."

She nodded.

"I always wanted to tell you that you're pretty." Naruto said suddenly. "Kiba's so lucky to have you on the team. And you're far gentler than Sakura is."

"Oh, I'm—really?"

"Yeah, too bad I can't say it out openly." Naruto frowned.

"What are you so afraid of?" Hinata leaned forward. "I mean, people will still like you even if you're like this. You may not be the goofy kid that everyone knows, but you're not so bad like this."

"Thanks, but something tells me it'll just get stranger if I do."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Naruto looked towards the door and turned to Hinata. "Wait here." He said, as he walked to the hall and opened the door to reveal Neji, standing there and waiting.

"What is it Neji?" He asked, trying to look innocent.

"Have you seen Hinata-sama?" He codly spoke. "I heard from Kiba about the events earlier and I assume you dealt with it."

"Why don't you use your eye to find out?" Naruto huffed.

"It would be easier this way, and I can trust you." He replied.

"Or the other way around, eavesdropper." Naruto teased. "You saw us didn't you!"

"I—" Neji flushed. "It's not my business. Now do you know where she is?"

"She's inside." Naruto opened the door wide enough for her to enter.

Naruto grinned from behind Neji as Neji turned white when he saw Hinata sitting on the bed with Naruto's clothes on. Naruto couldn't help but snicker and Hinata blushed furiously as she half glared at Naruto, who was still silently snickering in the back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO UZUMAKI!?" Neji shouted, turning to him.

"What?" Naruto casually replied. "I didn't do anything."

"WHY HINATA-SAMA!? WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY IS SHE WEARING YOUR CLOTHES!?"

"NEJI-NII-SAN!" Hinata whined in embarrassment. "Nothing happened! I got wet!"

Naruto doubled in laughter until Hinata realized what he meant.

Hinata took Naruto's pillow and threw it at him with precision and power, knocking Naruto off his feet.

"Ow!" Naruto whined, rubbing his face. "Listen, she fell in the lake and I wasn't about to let her get sick, you retarded Hyuuga!"

"You could have saved the trouble of this if you told me first hand."

"It's too funny to pass of just like that." Naruto pointed. "I think her clothes are dried by now, you can get it and leave."

Hinata stood up just as Naruto got to his feet. Neji took the liberty of getting Hinata's clothes and gave it to her, walking out the door, waiting.

"I'll talk to you soon." Naruto grinned.

"I like it when you smile for real." Hinata blushed and clamped her mouth shut.

"And I like it when you're bolder with your words." Naruto shrugged. "I'll be back soon. See you."

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Hinata kissed him on the cheek quickly, hiding from Neji. "I'm sorry that I threw the pillow."

"It's fine, I think I've been healed." He joked.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

He trained for 3 months in Mt. Myoboku until he heard the terrible news. He went to the battle field, prepared and ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC.**


	5. 5 - Desire is Poison

**Just a little note to the Guest that keeps "Flaming" this story since forever, read this carefully. If you don't like how this story is written, please go to another that you like instead of continuing your flame of hating how this story is made. There's no benefit in doing so over and over again.**

**So if you my dear Guest, do not like how I continue this please-do not read, and please do not flame.**

**Thank you.**

**And to my lovely readers/reviewers, I humbly thank you for supporting this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Desire is poison **

We long for something we want, yet we don't know what would happen if those desires lead us to our downfall. Desire is poison, because to reach that certain point is where you can no longer attain it. To have that passion of love, that lust, yet give it all up to protect that _person._

That is poison.

Naruto sat near the waterfall, just staring at his reflection, thinking of Hinata. It had been 3 months since he last saw his so called friends, and yes, he kept calling them _so-called_ because he wasn't sure himself.

He left early that day, wondering what the direction to Mt. Myoboku was and was immediately transported to that place without warning.

"_Great, I'm getting trained by toads and I'm moping." _Naruto sighed, picking up a pebble. _"It's not so bad, having time to myself." _

He tossed the pebble to his reflection and saw Hinata.

"_Awesome, I'm missing her again." _Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back. _"There's nothing I can do anyways. Someday, I'm going to die and everyone will be happy. Except her. Or a few others." _

"Naruto-chan— we will resume training now."

"Sure." He said, without much enthusiasm.

The toads already know he was pretending and it was okay with him. Not that it really matters, but it was good that a few know. It makes him feel somewhat, free.

Fukasaku jumped right next to him, and he blinked at his teacher, wondering what the next move was. Fukasaku believed he was the child prophecy and he didn't doubt it one bit.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered, shooting him a questioning look.

"You seem disturbed in thought, Naruto-chan." The toad asked. "Is there something wrong? Would you like to tell me?"

"It's nothing, I just miss my friends, that's all."

"Life is about letting go." He jumped onto Naruto's palms. "To learn to let go at the right time and moment is the important aspect in life. Even if it hurts the ones we love, there are no regrets that what happened is right."

"You're right." Naruto muttered absently. "Hey do you think that—"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Fukasaku kicked him on the chin that sent him crashing to the water, getting him all wet. Naruto stood up pouting at him. "Come on, old geezer! You didn't have to do that!" Naruto raged.

He was still young, placed with a heavy burden, but Naruto was growing stronger each day.

"If only you were prepared, you could have dodged that." The sage laughed.

"I was distracted and I know that's a bad thing." Naruto chuckled. "I'm fine, let's go again."

"_With the right motivation, this kid could go anywhere." _Fukasaku prepared himself to battle Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Inside the Hokage tower, Tsunade could only watch her village crumble as it was struck down by summoned animals and attackers. _"No doubt the Akatsuki is behind this." _She thought, as she wished that Naruto would return from his training.

She knew Naruto wasn't a goofball as everyone thought.

It was obvious when Jiraiya and Naruto returned from their 3 year trip and Tsunade could only be proud of him. Naruto had grown considerably and it was a miracle that he could still keep up with that façade.

"Tsunade-sama!" A jounin appeared in the room.

"Speak straight and speak fast!" Tsunade turned.

"Barrier Corps report the damage to be severe. Several attacks were made all throughout the divisions and have _not _been controlled." The Jounin breathed out. "We could not fight back, the attackers are too strong. We tried so many methods to counter their Jutsu's but it only aggravates them further."

Another man appeared, this time it was ANBU.

"Analysis Corps report that the enemy's strength is as we feared, they're strong. They have three battalions and the Jounin, Chunin, and ANBU are evacuating as many people as they can. The majority is either dead or trapped and is rising dramatically. Insights are as we speak, they're looking for Konoha's Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"_Damn, at this rate there won't be a village left." _Tsunade bit her lips.

Another ninja ran to the door.

"We've received an Intel report! Enemies are wearing black cloaks and red clouds on it. They're headed for other parts of the village that have been untouched, looking for someone."

"Akatsuki!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk. "I WANT NARUTO BACK HERE AT ONCE! The sooner the better to save this village! NOW! RECALL HIM NOW!"

And so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

The battle was intense, just as Naruto's arrival was. Naruto was calm and serious, and his atmosphere was deadly.

"_How annoying." _Naruto glared. _"As much as I hate this village a little, doesn't mean I want it gone." _

The fight continued as everyone watched Naruto fight them gracefully as he could, winning and defeating them. He narrowed them down in numbers, slowly but surely erasing them from existence to avenge the fallen leaf.

Then Hinata had to come and ruin everything for Naruto, causing more destruction in its wake when she almost died in front of him. The one thing he wanted to protect, slipping away from him.

But they won in the end.

He fought Pein; it seemed endless with all the kicks, punches, the rasenshuriken attacks, the rasengan and the clones. All of it, he used in order to stop Pein from hurting anyone any further, he took that 5 second interval and slammed his rasengan in Pein's guts and sent him flying.

He panted_. "It's time to look for the real Pein, the real Nagato._"

Hinata would have to wait.

He stuck the poles in his upper right shoulder and quickly found Nagato's location. He would have to have a word with him. Meanwhile in the other field, everyone was worried for his safety, especially Hinata.

"_Naruto-kun, you opened yourself up to them." _Hinata breathed, closing her eyes. _"Even if it was a brief moment, you showed them that you aren't an idiot." _

They Kyuubi rang through his mind, wanting him to inch to the darkness once more just like before, tempting him with the event with Hinata almost dying earlier. **"Just a little bit, Kit. Trust me, it will feel better." **

"_Like hell I would fall for that again, you may have gotten the upper hand, but I have the rest up my sleeve." _ Naruto cast it aside, knowing he was only being conned by the Demon. _"Just go away and let me do my job." _

"**You've become a cocky brat." **

"_Thanks to you I am." _Naruto sneered. _"You're the whole reason I'm like this in the first place."_

Naruto went to Nagato, Jiraiya's student. "HEY YOU!"

A few misunderstandings happened with Nagato as he relayed Jiraiya's way of finding peace. He attacked Naruto but he did not move, he let it happen, trying to convince Nagato about the real truth in Jiraiya's words. It gotten to Nagato's heart as Naruto began to tell his story about how he got his name and such, he also spoke of peace. Nagato, somehow, believed in him in a way too shocking to even speak of. Nagato decided one last time to bring back the peace that was in the village of Konoha. He prepared the last ounce of his strength and revived all those that died during the attacks, be it men or women, kids, old people, ninja's and civilians. Everyone was brought back to life. Nagato soon spoke through his last breathes of the will of fire passed down to him, the belief, and the word of peace. Naruto accepted this and only sadly bowed his head as Nagato's last breathes became non-existent.

Konan began to speak of Nagato and Yahiko's relation to each other as well as Naruto himself being the inheritor of the will of fire of both people including Konan. She smiled as she placed Yahiko's and Nagato's body away and buried it with a special tomb. She gave Naruto a flower which he placed by the tomb, honoring their deaths. He was glad that he had managed to save what was left of his home. He wished he could have done the same to Nagato but death cannot be trampled with, it was probably for the best, he can only walk away and fulfill that thread leading to a better future.

And story aside, Naruto won.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

It's been two months after Pein's devilish attack and the village was returning back to its original look, but even better. They rebuilt houses, making better designs and assigning everyone to help out.

Ninja's were given time to rest in the hospital, but it was only temporary, since everyone survived.

Wounds were treated, names accounted for, rest was needed for everyone but who cares, they were all happy and that's what matters. Naruto though, never got to see Hinata in two months because he was resting.

He heard from Shizune that she visited often as she could, but never really dared to stay. She said that Hinata feared letting anyone else know, especially after what happened. Of course, Shizune didn't understand but lets it slide.

"You need closure, Naruto-kun." Shizune had told him.

"And there's a point to that closure, because?" Naruto retorted.

"Trust me; it will make up for everything."

And Naruto was sure as hell that—that was the point where his world crashed down. He was adjusting to the way people treat him now, it was so awkward to him. Naruto doesn't know if they just like him because he saved them or that they have truly changed their idea of him.

He was afraid all over again but he cherished it all the same.

"_I love you—"_

Naruto could hear it echoing inside his head over and over again. _"Just say it again, and my heart will burst. Damn it, How do I do this?" _

He turned to Ichiraku's Ramen, thinking _"Why did I even go here? I'm not hungry."_ but was about to walk away again when he bumped into a familiar face, he turned sheepishly red when he came face to face with the person he was looking for.

"Hinata." Naruto froze.

"Naruto-kun, you're okay." She turned away.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Naruto blurted out, hoping no one was listening.

"I—I'd love to." She blushed embarrassingly as Naruto took her wrist and pulled her away.

"I want to talk to you personally and it's really important. Just, trust me." Naruto was doing all he could to make her feel better. "I honestly missed you and I want you to trust me. It's not that far."

"Okay." She followed him anyways.

"We can't talk where there are people, you know of our reputation in Konoha. People will get into our faces when that happens, and you know how I hate it when people get nosy in other people's business. It's just not fair."

"I understand that." Hinata agreed. "It's rude."

"It's so much more than that." He casually mumbled.

They arrived at a field, written to be a park for all the villagers to go to, but it wasn't open yet. It was the freshest and greenest grass ever, with lots of blooming trees and lavender petals falling and floating through the wind. There were benches under all the trees that circled the middle and it was spectacular.

In the middle was a huge Cherry Blossom tree, with only one bench under.

He sat down, and patted the seat next to him.

"Do you like it?" Naruto smiled. "I asked them to help out, seeing as everyone needs the relaxation. It's not open yet though."

"I love it Naruto-kun!" Hinata could almost cry. "It's so calming and so-wonderful. I didn't realize there could be such a place in Konoha. It almost feels surreal."

"Yeah, and it's thanks to the villagers help that this pulled through." Naruto leaned back on the bench to stare at the ray of lights from the cherry tree.

"The villagers helped." Hinata smiled. "So you didn't do much."

"Excuse me?' Naruto shot a look at her. "I requested this for you and me."

"How selfish." Hinata teased in a tiny voice, looking away. "You said it was for everyone to relax in."

"I'm scorned Hinata." Naruto laughed as he pretended to be shot in the heart. "You just tore away the one piece I really had in me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had it."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Naruto winked and Hinata giggled with him.

"Such an unworthy ninja."

"Well then, let me explain what fine scenery we have here today. The plants were here already, I just asked Yamato-taicho to help grow it faster with his Moukton Jutsu. It's not opened but I get a certain privilege to go through."

"So Yamato-taicho did it?" Hinata smiled as Naruto pouted. "I love it Naruto-kun, it's beautiful. It reminds me of myself, the lavenders I mean."

"I'm glad you like it. They remind me of you too."

"T-thank you." She blushed.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto stared at her seriously. "Do you mean what you said, during that time when I fought Pein? Do you really love me?"

"O-of— Of course!" Hinata turned red, shaking on her seat. "W-why would I lie?"

"You don't."

Naruto pulled closer and gave her a kiss on the lips and Hinata was so startled that she froze then and there. Naruto pulled away and chuckled momentarily, loving the way she looked.

They've kissed a few times, so why was this any different?

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Naruto frowned. "I just hate to lose you. You know me for me and not anything else. You knew me even before I was a hero. And I love that."

"I mean every word I say." She said sternly. "I've always liked and admired you. I—I love you!"

Naruto grinned like a fox and Hinata just sat there, waiting for him to say something. When Naruto didn't she started to feel hot all over and wanted to pass out. Then Naruto began to laugh and it only frustrated Hinata further.

"Why are you laughing!?" Hinata whined, embarrassingly.

"Nothing!" Naruto said apologetically. "It's just that, it was so honest and alluring that it caught me off guard and I couldn't say anything else too! Haahhaa!"

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata pouted.

"I'm sorry." Naruto went serious all of a sudden. "I'm just so sorry, I couldn't protect you."

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata looked into his eyes, forming tears. "You're scaring me, Naruto-kun, what's this all of a sudden."

"I love you too Hinata." He chuckled, forcing the tears away. "Just that, I love you too."

Hinata started giggling and they both couldn't help but feel that they were both mad and delusional. Naruto began to laugh with her, and now the tension was gone again and they were happy at how well they match together.

"You really don't mind me dating you?" Naruto asked randomly. "Technically, dates are supposed to be dinner and all kinds of things, and I haven't once offered things like that."

"Dating isn't just all about that." Hinata blushed. "I—it's when two people s-spend time together."

"Where did you hear that oh expert?" Naruto leaned closer teasingly, giving her a toothy grin. "Don't tell me you read that in a book."

Hinata looked away, pretending to be offended.

"You did!" Naruto shouted and Hinata turned to him.

"I don't know anything about dating either! So yes I read books, you should read some too!" Hinata pointed, looking at Naruto's face. "Wait, you do read books! I knew it."

"Yeah, who doesn't? Just because I'm Naruto the happy go lucky kid, doesn't mean I don't read very educational books." He winked. "So, you're fine even if this isn't an open relationship?"

"Open relationship?" Hinata shook her head. "I don't mind. I think it's better that way."

"Wonderful, so where do you want to go on another date with me tomorrow? I'll buy us some food and we can eat here together."

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC.**


	6. 6 - Painful Regrets

**oOo**

**Chapter – Painful Regrets**

There are times when we regret having done something but still can't help but feel happy with the outcome. We take some and we lose some. Those regrets will still come and haunt us from time to time, but when we learn to forget, we lose our humanity.

People never forget a mistake.

That's one thing people are built for, to remember and to learn.

Naruto and Hinata had to depart again when Naruto had to speak with the Raikage, to stop the death of Uchiha Sasuke. Because Naruto knows that Sasuke has someone to return to and it was Sakura.

"_And here I thought friends were friends, they should respect my decisions." _Naruto grimaced. _"I'm going to win this and they'll believe in me!"_

Everyone went against Naruto, and that's what ticked him off.

"Come on guys, lighten up..." Naruto gave a pained smile. "Trust me guys!"

Hinata did not speak to anyone that time, because she let Sakura deal with it as she was part of Team 7 and mostly because Naruto told Hinata to not interfere.

"_I know what I'm doing." _Naruto thought. _"Oh man... Why can't anyone else get that message across their brains? I need to do this... We have to get him back! He's my friend." _

A month and a half, trying to find and convince people but there wasn't any luck. Danzo even died at the hands of Sasuke and Sakura was so close to getting herself killed by Sasuke and oh, Naruto really wanted to break Sasuke's neck for that.

"If we both fight, you know we're both going to die, Sasuke." Naruto had told him.

It was true, because their strength was almost equal, that's an _almost _because Naruto would do everything to stop Sasuke. Even if it meant getting killed, but he wasn't about to let that happen no.

And who said he was going to be the loser in it.

"_That overgrown idiot." _Naruto sulked as he found out Sasuke joined Uchiha Madara.

"Ahhhh... How are we going to get Sasuke-teme back?"

It was said that Uchiha Madara, the masked man, had declared war among all the Kage's during the Kage summit. Having no other choice, the Kage's have decided to do war, settling aside their differences and doing what is right to protect their villages from the impending doom set upon their fates.

The Moon's eye plan as it was spoken, was to be fulfilled on the day the war was to start and the time where they will manage to fully catch all the Bijuu's.

That includes Uzumaki Naruto, the nine tails Jinchuuriki.

Tsunade eventually woke up before Kakashi was to be placed the Rokudaime Hokage, lucky for him because he pretty much disliked doing what the Hokage does, he doesn't think himself fit for the position either.

Tsunade found out about the declaration of war and settled an agreement that word should not get out to Naruto and Killer Bee, sending them on a mission in which Naruto found suspicious.

"Whatever." Naruto answered. "It beats having to stay here with nothing to do."

"So we're going to this Island turtle." Yamato laughed.

"_I don't know what's so awesome about it_." Naruto sighed, missing a few people again. "Ahh, are we there yet!?"

Naruto didn't know what was going on outside as he continued to train with Bee. It took Naruto a while to master the _Kyuubi _and he eventually found out that the fox's real name is Kurama. And it sparked a new kind of friendship between them, even if it was still tension filled.

Naruto manage to speak to his mother and he go to know the story, and snuck a small conversation about Hinata to her as well.

His mother was proud of him.

It had been 4 months after Pein attacked Konoha.

During the war, each and everyone fought with each other. Villages formed an alliance everywhere, just to stop Madara. The Kazekage, Gaara, the fourth division commander made his speech that got everyone to settle aside their differences to protect the two last remaining Jinchuuriki.

Then Kabuto just had to revive dead ninja's using Edo Tensei.

"Unit 1 has the enemy trampled." The ninja shouted.

A glare of hope began to rise as Naruto began to help them all over the battle field.

"Unit 4 has the enemy sealed, 2 and 3 are getting the upper hand."

Hinata was also fighting, doing her best to succeed. There were so many near her and all she could do was fight alongside Neji. Then a few moments later, one almost got to her when Naruto's clone sent the enemy flying.

"Hinata." He grinned, happy to see her. "You okay?"

"I'm good, thank you." Hinata got back to her feet and smiled.

"Naruto, you're here?" Neji wondered. "You're chakra is so different. Are you really Naruto!?"

"I'm Naruto, ask her." He pointed to Hinata. "Come on. Man, don't you recognize me?"

"It's true!" She said with determination.

"I'm not buying it." Neji said as he watched Naruto and Hinata interact with each other. Suddenly there were so many Zetsu's and Naruto began to fight them. Hinata also had enough, backing Naruto up as they finished the last Zetsu in the area.

"It's Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. "I can see it in his eyes. He's real. Why would he help us if he was one of them?"

"It's still suspicious." Neji mumbled.

"You've saved me twice, I need to bring back the favor." Naruto shrugged indifferently, looking for more enemies to fight. "We're not done yet."

"Y-yes." Hinata nodded.

The rest were convinced that it was Naruto, and Hinata fought by his side and no one seemed to care. They were all too busy to notice anyways. Then the Kage's came face to face with Madara, and the truth was revealed. A lot of things happened; the Kage's almost died if it wasn't for the help of unexpected people.

Soon, Uchiha Madara was revealed as Uchiha Obito.

Everyone was shocked, mostly Kakashi, because he was his teammate. They fought long and hard, almost dying in the process.

Naruto shared the power of Kurama and his own to everyone so they could fight on equal ground.

"_Finally, the bastard decided to show up." _Naruto scowled, observing his enemy. _"We can win this war." _

"Hey dead-last." Sasuke smirked from behind him. "Just stay out of my way."

"Like hell that would happen, you jerk." Naruto chuckled. _"Hey Kurama, how are you holding up?" _

"**Not so good, you?" **

"_Feeling worse, but I'm not scared of dying if that's what you're asking." _Naruto dodged one of the attacks and kept attacking.

"**That Uchiha never ceases to amaze me you know, and neither do you out of all of them. But that idiot wants to be hokage? He's funny." **

"_No one will make him Hokage. You and I know that the people have a sore spot for him at the moment and all my friends are feeling the same way. But I trust Sasuke, so it doesn't matter anymore." _

"**They're called friends now?" **

"_Yeah, I'm finally admitting it." _Naruto smiled, as he searched for Hinata's energy.

"**You're still looking after her? Your mate—" **

"_Shut up will you, quit reminding me."_

Then Sasuke came along, with everyone else that they thought was their enemy. Sakura stood by their side, ready to fight along with them.

"Looks like the team is back together." Naruto laughed. _"We've all grown." _

"I've already helped out as many as I can." Sakura said. "I'm on standby to anyone else, I have chakra stored to help heal anyone."

"That's great." Naruto smiled at her. "What about you, stuck up jerk?"

"Hnn, I came to help because I'm aiming to be Hokage." Sasuke said uncaringly, causing Naruto to double in laughter.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO LET YOU!" Kiba shouted. From a distance coming up to them.

"You suddenly show your face here claiming to be Hokage!" Shikamaru glared at him.

Everyone else protested, not at all happy that Sasuke was there. But the whole group was finally together and that's all that really matters. Naruto stopped laughing and grinned at all of them.

"That's enough guys." He said seriously. "Time to kick this guy's ass and win this war."

"Hn... idiot." Sasuke huffed.

"If they're aiming to be Hokage, so will I." Kiba grinned. "I'm not about to let those two get ahead of me."

"Quit being so enthusiastic about it." Ino rolled her eyes.

They teamed up together to face the battle.

But the war wasn't that easy.

The Kyuubi form attacked the other Bijuu's and annihilated the whole place as they fought with a power only a Bijuu could have ' the Bijuu Dama.' They attacked with full force as the whole place exploded. Naruto only has five minutes to use the Kyuubi's form before returning to his real form and losing power.

He'd be exhausted.

Orochimaru had intended to help out, just as Sasuke was eager to fulfill his duties as Itachi's brother. It was the least he could do to help out.

Soon, the enemy tried to capture the Kyuubi, as Naruto used his last strength to stop the entire war and end it once and for all.

"Naruto! NARUTO!?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi shaking him gently. He pushed his sensei away and sat groaning in pain. He blinked at them and tried to make sense of what happened. Oh, he was hit pretty badly.

"You lost us for a moment there." Kakashi stood up, pulling Naruto with him. "You alright? Take it easy."

"I'm fine. I'm cool."

Sasuke dropped by their side and stared at him, glaring. Naruto glared the same, pretty much pissed at him still for not listening. How stupid could Sasuke be? Naruto didn't want to think of it anymore, Sasuke was fighting alongside them and that's good enough for him.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Naruto questioned.

"I plan on being the Hokage, and you may have the love of Konoha but I still on planning on reclaiming the glory that the Uchiha had." Sasuke stared at the enemy, ready to attack. "You'd be stupid as to interfere with me still."

"Pfft… you don't know half of the truth, you arrogant prick." Naruto laughed darkly. "Like hell you know of what happened in Konoha. Itachi was a good man, and you thought wrong of him, so don't place a target on my head. So let's just work together."

"You've gotten stronger." Sasuke admitted.

"Training." Naruto muttered casually. "Lots of it."

Naruto felt so dizzy, this wasn't a game and he almost got himself killed, and pretty much the worse kind of pain to feel was the extraction of the Kyuubi from him and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"**What now Naruto?" **Kurama wondered. **"We're at a dead end." **

"_Not sure, I don't know either." _

Then the Ten tails attacked them, but Naruto had the upper hand. He dodged and attacked while Sasuke used some of the techniques he's learned in a course of a few months to tag team with Naruto.

But a misguided attack was propelled towards Hinata.

"Hinata get out of the way!" Tenten screamed, shooting attacks towards it.

"I can't move!" Hinata said, as she was pinned to the ground by her foot, held by a zetsu clone. "Oh no!"

"Hinata." Kiba and Shino screamed.

Everyone else turned to her, they weren't near her in any way and by the time Hinata dislodged her foot from the clone and attack it, the attack was already headed towards her. She closed her eyes, hoping that the pain would be bearable, but it never did come.

Naruto disappeared in a flash and stopped the attack.

"_T-that was close." _Naruto winced, feeling dizzy as he collapsed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata pulled him closer as Naruto coughed up some blood. "You're over working yourself! You s-shouldn't worry about me, y-you i-idiot!"

"Ha-ha…" Naruto chuckled, hoarsely. "That's the first time you said that."

Hinata fought the tears as Sakura ran to Naruto to help heal him and give him enough chakra to replenish himself. Hinata sat by his side, cradling him as Sakura worked her wonders.

Then Naruto sat up, as Sakura began to check him for any more injuries that he probably had while the others tried to stay clear of the huge battle of the Bijuu's.

Naruto turned his head to Hinata, and smiled.

Hinata was using the Byakugan as she noticed Naruto's lips move, she caught it immediately.

"_I will always love you, Hinata" _Naruto mumbled._ "So please, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Don't you ever forget me and what we had. Protect yourself and..." _

Hinata's eyes widened, did she catch that right? Did Naruto just mutter the last words, was it right?

Did he say _the child? _

What child!?

Hinata's hands flew to her stomach, in fear as Naruto pushed Sakura away and disappeared in a flash as he went back to fighting with Sasuke, Kakashi, Bee and Gaara.

"NARUTOO!" Hinata shouted loudly as she stood up.

"He'll be fine." Sakura stood by her side. "I've healed him as best as I could."

"Yeah, what's got you so worked up, Hinata?" Ino questioned as they shot their friend a weird look.

"YOU IDIIOOT NARUTOO-KUN!" Hinata clenched her fists. "YYOOUU CANNN'T JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!" Hinata screamed furiously at him, as everyone else heard while Naruto did his best to ignore her.

Naruto loved it when Hinata lost her temper, it was exhilarating.

"Time to end this." Naruto grinned.

"**You know this is a one way trip, kit." **Kurama smirked, prepared to fight again. **"I've gathered all the energy I can, we only have one shot." **

"_And a single shot is all we need." _Naruto prepared himself as he watched Sasuke attack using Susanoo. _"Sasuke's wearing that thing out, that's good." _

Naruto coughed, his breathing was erratic and he could barely see straight. His body trembled from where he stood, skin so pale that he could almost say he looks like Sasuke in color.

But enough with the jokes, it was time to end this.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, as Sasuke dodged an attack landing by his side. "Do you have a minute?"

"Do I look like I have a minute?" Sasuke shot him a glare as he paid attention to the attacker.

"You're confused, because we were friends and because I trust you enough but not by much. You don't deserve that." Naruto and Sasuke dodged a tail hitting their way. "You can't accept that fact and you deny it so much that you deny yourself and your voice of reason."

"What the hell are you rambling about you idiot?" Sasuke tried again with Susanoo only to have it dispelled. "Now is not the time, Naruto."

"There's something I want you to do for me. Hey Sasuke—" Naruto grinned, mumbling something that Sasuke caught, it made his eyes widen.

Naruto kept smiling, knowing that Sasuke heard, as he rushed to attack.

"What!? Oi! What the hell was that!?" Sasuke was about to the jump after him when Sasuke found his feet glued to the floor with some sort of Jutsu. A little shocked that Naruto never used the Jutsu made him even more confused.

"You think this can hold me?" Sasuke used his sword combined with Chidori to stab through, but he couldn't escape any faster.

And it was too late.

"_It can hold you long enough." _Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to have his eyes red. _"Get ready, Kurama!" _

"**I have your back, Kit. It's all yours!" **

Naruto used one last giant blast using all of his and Kurama's strength combined and it was so blinding that everyone had to shield their eyes. Zetsu was fried, and every other enemy was burned through.

The impact was so big; it reached from far and wide to a long radius. It didn't affect anyone else, it merely blew strongly enough. There were debris flying everywhere, and the smoke took a long time to clear.

It took a few minutes, and everyone was shocked. When the smoke cleared, the damage had been done.

Naruto had won.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata rushed in as she tried to locate Naruto, but was caught by her friends. "We have to save him! He could be hurt."

"We don't know if it's finished yet." Shikamaru mumbled.

"If any of us go down there, we could get killed." Chouji added.

"But not as worse as getting Naruto-kun killed." Lee huffed. "We must wait."

They could finally see Sasuke, Bee and Gaara standing there and Kakashi wasn't far behind. The other Kage's were in the background as well, as they gathered to look for any sign of Naruto.

They could see Naruto lying there on the ground, dead to the world.

"No!" Hinata's eyes widened and so did everyone else.

Sakura ran first, hoping to check any sign of life from Naruto. A single breath was okay but there was none. Sakura tried to heal him, but she couldn't get a heart beat anymore. Tsunade came forward to try and help, but she just confirmed it.

Naruto was lifeless.

Hinata felt her heart tear apart in two, as the nausea and depression hit her like a plague. Her knees went numb as she collapsed.

"Hinata! Oi! HANG IN THERE!" Screamed her teammates, as they watch her crumble to the ground.

She couldn't take it, it was too much.

Everyone else stood in the background, waiting as Team 7 stood there by Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke standing together, waiting for Sakura and Tsunade to do a _miracle, _but it was too late.

There wasn't any.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

From far away, still cloaked with the body of a snake, carries a limp body on his shoulders. He laughed darkly 'kukukuku— they know nothing.' In that distance, and in that smoke, he had picked up the unconscious and exhausted body of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

And he knew, he had something up his sleeve for yet another destruction in all the villages.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC.**


	7. 7 - Falling Pieces

**oOo**

**Chapter 7 – Falling Pieces **

Have you ever heard of events when something happens, it falls into pieces? This is exactly what it means behind the mystery beyond that which is hidden, can be told briefly through falling pieces. A long forgotten memory looked into for the right pieces to fall and clear what was said.

(13 years later…)

Hinata rose from her bed, cold swear dripped from her nape as tears fell down her eyes. She felt a little hot and realized the sunlight that came through the window. She looks around her empty bed, head bowed and her long hair dripped to the covers, as her bangs hid her eyes.

It was always the same nightmare.

"_Keep yourself together, Hinata." _She took a deep breath, feeling slightly annoyed. _"It was nothing, and you're absolutely fine." _

It's been one hell of a ride. _"It's been 13 years since you've been gone. 13 endless tears and memories." _Hinata sighed, wishing it was all a dream.

It wasn't.

She got up from bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water dripped, her mind trailed off to so many thoughts, and a loud bang on the door.

"OKAA-SAAN!" Shouted a high pitched voice. "I'm hungry!"

"Just a second, sweetie!" Hinata smiled, as she quickly finished up.

"Hurry Okaa-san! We have a very annoying guest in our house!"

The banging noise stopped and died as Hinata heard the footsteps retreat downstairs into the kitchen. Hinata sighed and went back to cleaning herself. She was lucky to be blessed with a family.

She put on a new set of clothes, a purple long dress with buttons running half-way down the middle as it hugged her curvy waist. She put on slippers that her friends bought her years ago.

"I hate you!"

The scream shouted, and Hinata could no longer fathom what was going on down there. She went downstairs to see what the ruckus was all about. She had a small house fit for two, it wasn't far from the Hyuuga compound and could easily be spotted.

This was because she didn't want a large house.

She wanted it to feel comfy.

A perfect home for just them and she was satisfied with that. When she walked towards the kitchen, she could hear the high-pitched voice that followed along with a familiar lazy comeback.

"You always do this." The girl frowned.

"Ah, did you say something?" Replied the other one.

"You never give me enough time to think of an answer and you always tease me because I'm younger." The girl retorted. "I really hate you—you old man! You're so lazy and it's unfair that a weird looking scarecrow gets the upper hand."

"You're merely jealous."

"Of what, you?" She smirked and laughed. "Why are you here so early anyways!?"

"I can't help it, what do you expect?" He replied. "People don't stay young forever kid and I'm here to celebrate and check up on you. It's my job after all. Don't you agree? You're so cute, you remind me of a certain student back then."

"Is that all you can think of?" She squinted and pointed a finger at him. "I'm not cute, stop calling me that."

"Look at all the noises you make." The man pretended that it could be seen. "You're a screaming banshee!"

"It's my birthday today and you're not allowed to tease me." She grinned at him, watching him wince. "If you do, I'll tell Kaa-san about you and you'll be in trouble. Such a pervert."

"I agree with Kasumi." Hinata giggled at the door. "You shouldn't tease her, Kakashi-sensei."

Kasumi ran to her and hugged her, and Hinata gave her a kiss as the little girl went back to Kakashi, smiling at him as if the whole world saw.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you mind stopping by the grocery to buy something for Kasumi?" Hinata asked as she rummaged through the Kitchen. "I'm baking her something special and I don't want her to ruin it."

"But I don't ruin anything." Kasumi pouted, crossing her arms. "Last time I was just curious."

"The grocery?" Kakashi sweat dropped, trying to find an excuse to leave. "Maa—Kasumi is old enough to do it."

"I'm old enough to buy from the grocery, Kaa-san." Kasumi tapped the table patiently. "And Kakashi-sensei is a Jounin and he won't buy food supply for anyone. It seems weird."

She shuddered at the thought. _"And besides, who would want to spend time with a pervert."_

"I agree." He looked at Kasumi. "Is this a surprise, if so, Kasumi-chan—follow me!"

"No, stop." She made an 'X' sign with her hands and pouted. "First of all, don't call me Kasumi-chan, I'm not little anymore. Second of all, walking around with you is the worst thing ever. And third, Kaa-san, I don't ruin your food. It's too delicious!"

"Now—now Kasumi." Hinata scolded lightly. "Go with your Sensei, he's going to take you to your father afterwards, and the party starts in the afternoon. You don't want to ruin it, do you?"

"No." She pouted. "But Tou-san? He's so stuck up and busy, he'd likely throw me off a cliff if he wanted to."

"Kasumi." Hinata frowned. "Don't talk about him that way."

"_Ah, mother and daughter." _Kakashi sweat dropped.

"But I have to agree." Hinata clutched the spoon so tight it was about to bend. "He's such a stuck up guy that even I want to kill him with my bare hands. Ohohh… now run along."

"Ah you guys." Kakashi stood up from the table, as he grinned weirdly under the mask.

"It's the truth." Kasumi grimaced as she went to the living room. "Someday Kaa-san might just kill Tou-san."

"Ah she's just like Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed, leaning on the counter as she turned to Kakashi. "If you and everyone else got to know the _real _Naruto-kun behind the mask, you'd understand."

"So Naruto was serious?" Kakashi wondered.

"He's anything else but serious. He takes priority on things, but he can have fun too. But he finds a lot of things annoying, much like Kasumi does and she's gotten more traits from him than mine."

"She's got your patience." Kakashi insisted.

"She has both Naruto-kun and mine." Hinata smiled. "Now go on, Sensei. I'm sure her father would love to see her."

"You hate him don't you?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Hinata sighed. "I won't be in this marriage if it wasn't for the damn council. And it would enhance the power we have on both names."

"It would still enhance the Hyuuga name if it were Naruto." Kakashi whispered.

"But still, that wasn't the case. I was too young and it would be a bad image to let out I was unmarried, and they've made deals already. It's only temporary. They're using both riches of both clans for it, trying to bring back "his" clan name into Konoha."

"It's a slow process."

"But it could still work." Hinata sighed again. "Bring her back safely."

"You got it." Kakashi walked to the living room. "You ready kiddo!?"

"As I'll ever be Kakashi-sensei." Kasumi muttered, touching the blue diamond necklace hanging on her neck.

"_She's always proud of that necklace and I still don't know how she got it." _Hinata went back to her work. _"And the story is so unbelievable that no one could understand. I just hope she gets out of Naruto-kun's habit of annoyance." _

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

_Kasumi was only 5 years old when she came home dripping wet with a necklace on her neck. She had a few bruises but was healing very fast. Hinata ran towards her in shock, as Kasumi smiled casually towards her._

"_What happened to you?" Hinata panicked. "Are you hurt? Did someone attack you, sweetie? Who was it?"_

"_Calm down Kaa-san." Kasumi sniffed. "Me no want you to be sad, Kasumi hates it when Kaa-san cries."_

"_Please tell me what happened, sweetie."_

"_Someone attacked me, saying I was lying and everyone else was too." Kasumi pouted, hugging her mother. "But someone saved me. Gave me this pretty di-dia-diamond, yeah. Says I look pretty. I grow big and strong like you. He's nice. Attacked people with ka-kuwatu- kutan-?"_

"_A katana?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be out this late, I thought you were inside. Why are you wet? And who is he?"_

"_He attacked and this guy threw me at the lake. I can't swim Kaa-san." Kasumi pulled away. "He saved me, fought them and so cool. I know it's dangewwouss, Kaa-san, but Kasumi's okay."_

"_I'm so glad." Hinata hugged her and got her to change clothes._

_After a few minutes, Hinata called for help to tell the ANBU so they could inform the 5h Hokage. She saw Kasumi sitting on the bed playing with the necklace, as she felt similar chakra signatures and told them what happened to her daughter._

_She closed the door to their room and spoke with them downstairs._

"_Where's your husband, Hyuuga-sama?" They asked._

"_He isn't my husband." Hinata hissed. _

"_Out of the contract formed, to instill the continuation of the clan of the Hyuuga and—"_

"_I know of the contract." Hinata took a deep breath. "Sasuke's currently on a mission and won't be back till the day after tomorrow. Now are you going to question my daughter about the attack and who it was who saved her?"_

"_We should inform you Hyuuga-sama." Dog ANBU stood seriously. "We've caught the ones that attacked Kasumi-sama. Those men were beat up by an unknown ninja."_

"_Kaa-san?" Kasumi called by the stairs._

"_In the living room sweetie." Hinata called back. "The ANBU wants to talk to you and your savior."_

"_He's big and tall, black and long and big and muscly!" Kasumi smiled. _

_The ANBU thought she was insane, and muscly wasn't even a word, the girl had no clue how to describe the mysterious man that saved her properly. The ANBU decided to give up after a while of interrogation._

"_Answer me properly and I'll give you a treat." Cat ANBU lowered himself to her, so Kasumi payed attention. The other ANBU rolled his eyes under the mask._

_Clearly none of what they're doing now was called protocol. _

_It was to speak with a 5 year old girl._

"_That's not going to work, we're wasting our time." Dog spoke._

"_What did he look like and what did he wear?" Cat waved a lollipop in front of her. And Dog stared at him like he was inside, and where did he get that? "Please answer Cat-sama's questions, Kasumi-sama."_

"_Cat-sama?" Dog face-palmed._

_What kind of ANBU were they?_

"_I didn't see." Kasumi said. "He had a clo-cloak. Can't see his face. All dark, but he saved me and said I was pretty. He gave this gift to me for my birthday. Says it was late but he still gave it to me. I don't wanna hurt him. He's nice."_

"_Children." Dog muttered as Cat patted Kasumi's head, giving her the lollipop._

"_So will you find him?" Hinata asked._

"_We'll do whatever we can to be alert of this person."_

"_Thank you." Hinata sighed as they left._

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Kasumi had a long reddish-orange hair with highlights circling it. She had a yellow clip clipping her bangs to the left; her hair was spiky from her bangs down. She had purple eyes similar to the Hyuuga's and activated her Byakugan at her early 7 years.

"The grocery is that way, right?" Kasumi pointed as she walked.

She wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt that went up to her stomach, and it had square markings under it. Her short was black, covered by a skirt that had two cuts in the front and back, she also had a pouch around her waist and had a bandage on her left arm.

"Well, there are a few lists of ingredients that Kaa-san wants." Kasumi tried to count them. "I'm sure we can get those easily in the store nearby."

She was walking down the street with Kakashi right by her side. She was fiddling with her necklace as she stared in space, just like Naruto usually would when he had nothing to do. She was small yet tall for her age and she was a reminder to people that Naruto was gone.

"_How can we be so stupid?" _Kakashi thought.

They got to the grocery and Kasumi picked everything while Kakashi watched.

"_How did we not know that Hinata and Naruto had a relationship together? And to think that Naruto wasn't really acting like the real him, and he was only pretending. How could we be so foolish?" _

"Money." Kasumi was in front of him, reaching out.

"Uhh…" Kakashi took his wallet out and handed her some money. "Here."

"Thank you." Kasumi smiled, as she picked whatever supply she picked and went to the counter to pay up.

"_She needs a real father. I don't see much of a point why that guy became her father anyway." _Kakashi bitterly thought. _"To think the council decided it would be best to have an Uchiha marry off a Hyuuga for the sake of entitlement. How stupid." _

"Let's go." Kasumi smiled as Kakashi took the grocery from her.

"_It was bad enough that the war left us with nothing but hope, and it's been years. At times I can't help but question why this kid never asks about why people look at her oddly or why people praise and compare her to the 6__th__ Hokage. Though nobody really knows because it was a shock that Hinata and Naruto had a relationship together." _

"Sensei?" Kasumi smiled. "Are you going to buy me a present?"

"Sure thing." He rubbed his temples. "Maa—I liked you better when you were a baby."

"That would mean I cry a lot." Kasumi shrugged indifferently. "You were too busy with Por—"

Before she could finish, her mouth was clamped shut by Kakashi.

"Why was I picked to be your guardian again?" Kakashi asked. "Better yet your body guard."

"I don't know, but don't you like it?" She laughed. "It's probably because they don't trust me to be on my own since so many people want my head. It started when I was 5 remember? That black cloaked guy that appeared and gave me presents?"

"We still haven't caught him."

"But he's nice."

"He's spying on you. Trying to get your trust and he's going to come soon because it's your birthday today."

"Possibly." She shrugged again. "I don't get it though, you guys hate him but I don't. I mean, why capture him?"

"He could be a threat."

"Right. Ninja's." She looked at the sky. "He's been helping me non-stop so I kinda like him. I mean the 6th died saving the whole world through the 4th Shinobi war, all potential threats were annihilated already."

"Not really." He looked at the sky too. "One got away, he was Orochimaru's lackey. Yakushi Kabuto."

"Never heard of him." She blinked.

"You know about Orochimaru's history right?"

"Yeah and Tou-san betrayed the village but in the end they helped fight in the war." Kasumi continued to walk. "It was a surprise that he wasn't dead after all that's happened."

"Sasuke told you that much, did he?" He received a nod. "Moving on, he's a potential threat. He brought ninja's alive using Edo Tensei and it brought chaos in the war. He used a secret Kinjutsu (forbidden tech.) to kill himself and adapt being a snake."

"Disgusting." Kasumi shivered. "So no one knows where he is?"

"No one." Kakashi confirmed. "His last sightings were in Tetsu no Kuni or Land of Iron but we've dispatched ANBU there already. No sign yet."

"So how did the 6th Hokage become the 6th?" Kasumi wondered, seeing Kakashi flinch. "Come on, please?"

"I need an example." Kakashi said. "Follow me."

Kakashi picked up his pace as Kasumi followed in pursuit weirded out by her Sensei's reaction. They went to the training ground until they reached the memorial stone.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Hero of Konoha.

"Amazing." She smiled, nostalgically. "Name and story so legendary, that he even got a bridge with his name on it in Nami no Kuni, the land of waves."

"Kasumi." Kakashi said. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Okay." She raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"During the war, the 6th wasn't really the 6th, he was just a genin that never really got the chance to enter the chunin or the Jounin exams because he was so burdened with everything else. He was a teenager, just like your mother and father. They were immature but they got around it."

"And Sasuke tou-san stopped being the enemy." Kasumi pointed out.

"Right, Sasuke and Naruto, they fought together but Naruto sacrificed himself for the greater good of the entire world. So he could keep the peace and rid off the evil. Then there were tears and soon enough, we found out that your mother was carrying a child and it was you."

"Bleh." Kasumi cringed. "Do I have to hear that?"

"Yes and when they found out they demanded to know who the father was and well… I think you can understand and get an image."

"Yuck." She grimaced. "What else can you tell me?"

"Nothing else that I haven't said." A voice emerged from the shadows.

The guy was about 29 years old, just like Hinata and the rest were. He was wearing Jounin clothes, green vest and black sweater inside, black pants and stuff.

"Ah, Tou-san." Kasumi turned all too innocently. "Kakashi-sensei was just telling me about the 6th Hokage."

"Again?" Sasuke frowned. "Didn't we talk about this?"

"I know, but I wanted to hear Sensei say it." Kasumi grinned, noticing Sasuke feel uncomfortable. "So, how did the Hokage become the Hokage anyways? He saved the village and the rest of the world and he's worthy enough to be the Hokage, but he died. Surely the Hokage should be alive to be Hokage, right?"

"He deserved to be Hokage." Sasuke shrugged and handed her something. "No more Hokage business, got it? So hey, Happy Birthday kid."

She took the scroll and smiled.

"What is it?"

Sasuke patted her and there were a bunch of wind and fire techniques in there to help her out. Kasumi read them and started smiling uncontrollably until Sasuke pinched her cheek gently.

"No practicing today." Sasuke glared at her playfully. "I promised your Mother that we'd celebrate your birthday without any explosions, Kunai, bruises or any kind of injury. Got it? If she finds out, I'll have to be skinned alive and fed to the Inuzuka's."

"Ew." Kasumi pocketed the scroll and smiled. "Thank you for the gift. So… I really can't practice, can I?"

"Your mother's going to kill me." Sasuke sighed and turned to Kakashi. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else? I think Tsunade wants to see you."

"If you say so, you are her father." Kakashi left, leaving swirling leaves in his place.

"Wait I didn't even get to say goodbye." Kasumi pouted and soon realized. "He didn't give me a present!"

"Come on, you should get back home." Sasuke started walking as he picked up the grocery Kakashi left. "Is this what your mother is going to cook?"

"Yes, but you're not going to have any of it." Kasumi grinned.

"Cheeky brat."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

Meanwhile in Takigakure no Sato or the land of Waterfalls, a cloaked man hid himself in the shadows behind the waterfall, in the underground lair that was once from his master. He injected himself in the arm and proceeded with caution to the small view he could see of Takigakure no Sato.

He took off his hood to look at the pale reflection running through the waterfall.

His inky white scaly skin and yellow and black slitted eyes were staring back at him. For someone to see such a thing would be disgusted, and not even Orochimaru was this hideous. Horns protruded in his head and back, as a knock came from the door.

"Ah you came." Kabuto hissed as the man walked.

He was tall, wore a mask up to his nose and wore a black cloak. His hair was yellow streaked with red and his eyes were blood shot red, completely devoid of emotion. The man had his arm hunched to his waist, holding his upper weight. He had a black shirt, with nets for the arms and black pants, and he also wore gloves.

Underneath he was toned in muscle.

"I'm allowing you to see that girl in Konoha." Kabuto grinned, revealing toothy fangs. "But you have to steal some medicine in Konoha's hospital, a mission inside the borders. Understood?"

The man nodded.

"Good, I'll relay the instruction now, but before that, I need you to teleport there. You've learned, haven't you?"

The man just stared at him.

"It would make your journey easier, I want this done by today, because I need you here by tonight."

"Instructions?" He asked impatiently.

"Head to the hospital, steal me their good medicine, all of it if you have time. If not, get what you can. I need more for my experiments. Then make an impression on the ANBU, Jounin, Chunin and the Hokage, so on and so forth by letting them know their security isn't safe."

"Hmm…" He hummed.

"Make sure the louder, the better. My experiments are finally working as they should after 13 years or so."

"Anything else?"

"The girl, I want you to keep befriending her just like in all of her birthday's that you've went to. She's perfect for an experiment, just like you are."

The man turned to leave.

"Oi, Estuo." The man stopped but didn't turn. "Etsuo."

"…"

"If they stop you, kill them, and if the girl gets in the way, take her with you."

The man disappeared; he knew his orders and whatever he needed to do to achieve them. He was given a command and that's something he couldn't disobey, he was built like that. Just like the seals constricting his body.

He could think but not as freely as he could, he felt empty, and that something was just missing in his life.

Not just memories, but everything else.

"_You're one of my best experiments and when I got you 13 years ago, it took you almost a week and half to wake up and by then, I already managed to seal the Kyuubi away from your thoughts so it won't contact you." _Kabuto smirked. _"Oh, it was so hard when you began to fight the seals I made. Then I had to erase your memories, keep them locked up. It was so hard, you've battled me for months and now, only after 5 years after the war, I managed to create you… Estuo." _

Kabuto leaned on the wall and laughed.

"_Etsuo's such a perfect name." _He continued to laugh. _"It means Joyous life, not so much anymore as I've turned it around." _

"MWAhhaa! HAHAA!" He laughed menacingly as it echoed through the walls. "EVERYTHING is falling to pieces! HAHA! My greatest specimen!"

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

"_Good good, they fell for it. The smoke was long enough for me to stay clear and away and because of that blast, nobody was able to sense me passing through." Kabuto grinned. "They were all shocked and distracted, a moment more and I would have lost my prize."_

_Kabuto settled the body to the side and watched as the Hyuuga passed out._

"_Are you happy?" Tsunade pulled Sasuke by the collar. "You should be the one that's dead, not him!"_

_Sasuke looked away, still couldn't believe that Naruto's dead, and words were still echoing inside his head._

_It took a while to settle things, as they got back, Naruto's funeral was one of the biggest everyone ever went through. Everyone paid their respects to Naruto._

_Every village._

_Every human and Ninja alive._

_And Sasuke was with there with them, as Hinata was admitted to the hospital. Good News and Bad news awaited them all, and they couldn't careless that the Uchiha was there with them, because none of it mattered._

_He helped, and it was good enough for them, but he still had crimes to confess on._

_Sasuke was stubborn but he wasn't that horrible._

"_What did the idiot mean?" Sasuke mumbled, as everyone turned to him. "He told me something, and I still can't wrap my head around it."_

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked. _

"_He told me something before he placed a jutsu that prevented me from stopping or helping him." Sasuke eyed everyone suspiciously. "I can't seem to get it."_

"_Guys!" Ino was running towards them. "It's Hinata, you have to come!"_

_Everyone gathered in the hospital room just to see her. Even Sasuke, who was just there for the sake of it seeing as he had nothing better to do. They were all shocked when Tsunade announced that Hinata was pregnant._

"_What!?" Everyone questioned._

"_How's that possible!?" Sakura wondered. "I—I mean it's Hinata!"_

"_Do you think she could have been raped!?" Tenten got smacked by Ino._

"_She wouldn't let that happen." Ino screamed quietly._

"_Ugh, this is a shock." Shikamaru rubbed his face. "Does she know?"_

"_I believe she does." Tsunade said. "But we're not sure until she wakes."_

"_Who do you think the Father is?" Sakura questioned eagerly and everyone started whispering, while Sasuke just stared off into space, listening to them._

"_It's Naruto-kun." Neji suggested._

_Everyone turned to him._

"_He was dating Hinata-sama before." Neji told them of what he saw, when Naruto walked Hinata home or that time when Hinata was crying._

"_I can confirm that to be true." Tsunade nodded in agreement. "They fancy each other and I can't blame them both. Naruto must have known he would end up saving Konoha, and he spent his time with Hinata just for the sake of it."_

"_And Hinata agreed?" Chouji wondered._

"_That's love isn't it?" Sai said._

"_Such Passion!" Lee grinned with Gai-sensei while Kakashi was speechless._

"_T-they were together!?" Ino and Sakura blushed. "How did we not know!?"_

"_Question is, what in their right mind would lead them to-"_

"_Oh no." Sasuke groaned. "That idiot—he told me that—"_

"_You said that he said something to you before he died." Kiba pointed at him. "What is it!?"_

"_He said protect his child." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "That bastard knew!"_

"_He entrusted his kid to you!?" Kiba laughed. "Like hell that would happen."_

"_Like hell would I know." Sasuke bit back. "I haven't spoken to the idiot in ages, and I fight along side him again and he suddenly entrust something like this. That's typical of him—"_

"_You don't know him." Hinata's weak voice sounded as everyone else turned to her. "N-none of y-you know the real N-naruto-kun. You're all so… so b-blind."_

"_Hinata, don't talk you're still tired." Sakura insisted._

"_But I have to, you keep getting it into your h-heads that you know him." Hinata whispered, crying softly. "None of you do. And I chose to be with him."_

"_What are you talking about, Hinata?" Ino wondered._

_And Hinata began to tell them of the real Naruto that she knew. NOT the goofy Naruto that everyone in the village knows, NO. She told them about the kind, caring and serious Naruto, the one that really looks and observes before he butts in irrationally._

_She started arguing with all of the, having the courage that she saved up for Naruto._

_It wasn't too late._

_Naruto was still alive, even if it was in her heart.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**TBC.**


End file.
